


Восьмая миля

by neun_geschichten



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-04 21:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17312030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neun_geschichten/pseuds/neun_geschichten
Summary: Гэвин ходит на курсы по управлению гневом, привыкает к новому, расследует новое дело, сближается с Хэнком, и все это накануне годовщины 11 ноября





	Восьмая миля

**Author's Note:**

> Есть иллюстрация авторства OwlNamedFelix  
> https://images2.imgbox.com/fb/ed/r2lyxy6R_o.jpg

Здание находилось на пятьдесят шесть девяносто, Сесил авеню, всего десять минут от работы, спасибо хоть на этом. Ярко освещенная неоном махина из оранжевого кирпича напоминала тюрьму или гигантскую старомодную парковку. До пятнадцатого года там была школа, затем ремонт, и та-да — теперь это Самаритянский Центр. Рейтинг так себе: в отзывах все жаловались на срач, плохую кормежку и какого-то ебучего дантиста по имени Доктор Ли. «В туалете плесень, меня поселили с буйной шизофреничкой, персонал хамит, а пьяный пациент угрожал мне револьвером, и ни один чертов андроид даже пальцем не пошевелил. «Пролетая над гнездом кукушки» покажется раем в сравнении с этим местом, боже, лучше бы меня отправили в Кингсвуд». Это был такой концентрированный Детройт, что Гэвин не стал перебирать.  
  
Он лег грудью на руль и посмотрел на голоэкран с рекламой над входом. Голоэкран пошел рябью, реклама сменилась. Когнитивно-поведенческая психотерапия, лучшие специалисты нашего города в шаговой доступности. Программа доктора Гудспид «Шаги к свободной жизни» — сделайте первый шаг навстречу, и мы вам поможем.  
  
Звучало, как инструкция для оживших бочек, и насчет лучших Гэвин бы поспорил.  
  
— Добрый вечер, сэр, чем я могу вам помочь? — За стойкой у входа сидела WR400, Трейси, что Гэвин видел в «Раю» до того, как началась вся свистопляска. Прошел уже год, а он все никак не мог привыкнуть, что эти штуковины теперь все чаще разгуливают в обычной одежде и без диода в башке.  
  
— Мне назначено на восемь, группа доктора Гудспид.  
  
Взгляд Трейси, которую уже наверняка звали Моникой или какой-нибудь Ребеккой, уперся в одну точку, куда-то за правым плечом Гэвина. Не знай он ее в лицо, возможно, так бы и не просек, что тут сплошь одни манекены.  
  
Она сделала эту свою андроидскую абракадабру, взглянула на Гэвина и улыбнулась:  
  
— Гэвин Рид, верно?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Пожалуйста, поднимитесь на второй этаж, затем налево, аудитория триста сорок пять. Занятие через десять минут. Терминал для оплаты у лестницы рядом с кофейным автоматом, стоимость сегодняшней вводной лекции «Последствия гнева для отношений, работы и здоровья» — тридцать долларов. Удачи, сэр.  
  
Сраный грабеж, вот его последствия. Мог бы снять себе эту Трэйси в «Раю», и вышло бы на один цент дешевле. Возможно, даже эффективнее, чем нытье о том, как тяжело держать себя в руках, когда работаешь в полиции. Если бы не намеки на звание в обозримом будущем, он бы плюнул на это дерьмо. У него не было проблем с управлением гневом, вокруг просто было слишком много идиотов.  
  
Он оплатил занятие и, не отходя от кассы, взял кофе с молоком и сахаром. Обед он пропустил — в Ист Сайде кто-то грохнул двух фармацевтов, когда он только сел за стол с хот-догом и даже, мать его, успел полить сосиску кетчупом. Пришлось выкинуть все в мусорку, прыгнуть в тачку и гнать на место преступления. Убийцу, двадцатипятилетнего наркошу из Вудхейвена, который даже не потрудился скрыть морду от камер, нашли в двух кварталах в коробке из-под холодильника. Весь обед насмарку из-за какого-то тупого отброса.  
  
Говорят, люди злые, потому что голодные. Гэвин был злым в квадрате в тот день. Он никогда не ходил на такие сборища и очевидно никогда не планировал. Для терапии вроде этой для начала надо хотя бы признать наличие проблемы, а Гэвин не считал, что у него есть проблемы с управлением гневом. Так считал Фаулер и какой-то лысый хрен в уродском поплиновом костюме из комиссии по межвидовой этике или типа того, которому показали записи с камер наблюдения в хранилище улик, где он напал на Коннора. Или Коннор напал на него, это с какой стороны посмотреть. Когда речь зашла о повышении, Гэвину выдвинули ультиматум, крепко ухватив за яйца, напоследок лишь подсластив горькую пилюлю фразой: «Не выебывайся, и, может быть, все пройдет гладко», и он, поразмыслив, не стал выебываться.  
  
Длинный, полутемный коридор пустовал, если не считать полосок света из-под трех закрытых дверей в левом крыле. Оттуда доносились приглушенные голоса. Трэйси сказала, ему налево, но Гэвин на всяких случай сделал пару шагов вправо, чтобы посмотреть, в каком порядке следуют аудитории. Убедившись, что жестянка ему не насвистела, Гэвин дошел до нужной ему двери и заглянул в окошко — в середине большой аудитории классическим кругом стояли четырнадцать стульев, один из них пустовал.  
  
Гэвин постучал и вошел. Все, кто сидел спиной к двери, обернулись на него, и тут он услышал низкое, хриплое ворчание:  
  
— О, да вы издеваетесь…  
  
Гэвин повторил эту фразу в уме и медленно выдохнул. Желудок сделал нервный кульбит. Свободное место рядом с Андерсоном, просто день, блядь, мечты. Кивнув доктору Гудспид, которая как две капли воды походила на Вупи Голдберг, Гэвин обошел этот «рыцарский стол» из психов и бессильно рухнул на складной стул, чуть не расплескав кофе.  
  
— Какого хрена ты тут забыл? — спросил он шепотом. — Ты же… я думал, ты в отпуске.  
  
Ты же старпер, хотел сказать Гэвин. Беззубые псины не бросаются на людей. Он с трудом себе представлял Андерсона, страдающего приступами бесконтрольного гнева. Здорового копа старой закалки, который давно сжег фитиль. Такой уже десять раз научился на своих ошибках и перестал вестись на поводу у собственных комплексов.  
  
— Ты забыл, как я двинул Перкинсу? — фыркнул Хэнк, сцепив руки в замок на животе. — Сразу побежал жаловаться, гондон. Но просто так от меня не отделаться. Единственное, чего он добился, это отстранения на месяц и этих дебильных посиделок по вторникам и пятницам до конца года.  
  
— Ты ударил его в прошлом году, а пошел только сейчас?  
  
— У меня, по-твоему, много свободного времени?  
  
— Джентльмены, вы готовы начать? — эхо от голоса Гудспид разлетелось по всей аудитории, оттолкнулось от стен и вернулось обратно. Холодный свет от ламп сильно давил на глаза, Гэвину хотелось выключить их все и оставить только одну в самом дальнем углу, чтобы не слепила. — Пожалуйста, представьтесь.  
  
— Кто? Я? — указал на себя пальцем Гэвин, и когда Гудспид кивнула, он добавил: — Гэвин Рид.  
  
— Привет, Гэвин, — хором поздоровались остальные.  
  
Он прикрыл глаза и с силой потер правый висок. Все это напоминало идиотский ситком.  
  
— Возьмите бейдж и напишите свое имя, чтобы остальным было легче его запомнить, — Гудспид протянула ему лимонно-желтую бумажку с пустым полем вместо имени. Гэвин взял из стаканчика на полу маркер и написал свое имя по диагонали, выходя за поля, затем снял защитный слой и наклеил поверх левого кармана куртки — теперь он официально страдал от неконтролируемого гнева.  
  
Они проторчали там час, и под конец Гэвин даже вспомнил, как чувствовал себя на ненавистных лекциях в академии, когда безумно хотелось бежать тусоваться вместо того, чтобы просиживать штаны за партой. За окном начался обильный снегопад, но даже такая сраная погода не шла ни в какое сравнение с историями придурков, орущих даже на парковочные столбы. Что он вынес оттуда? Он уже нихера не помнил, да и слушал ли вообще? Андерсон, кажется, проспал все время с открытыми глазами. Но Гэвин не мог отрицать, что рядом с ним сносить всю эту когнитивно-поведенческую ебанину было не так тяжело, даже несмотря на то, что за все занятие они не сказали друг другу ни слова. Никому не захочется провести лишние часы своей жизни в компании настоящих буйных идиотов, особенно если ты долбаный коп. Если буйные идиоты — это твоя гребаная работа.  
  
Выйдя из здания, Гэвин остановился на широких ступеньках крыльца, на самой границе между крышей и безутешным темно-серым небом. Дальше начиналась стена мутно-белой пелены и блестящий черный бетон. Им выдали дневники гнева, допотопные блокнотики, в которые надо было записывать каждый срыв, его дату, время, триггер, свое поведение, силу гнева, какие меры были предприняты, и какие чувства остались после. У Гэвина не было никакого желания заниматься этой чепухой, в участке его ждала куча нераскрытых дел и незаполненных отчетов. Тупые наркоши и дилеры сами себя не посадят, формы сами себя не заполнят, а он был вынужден вести эту хрень, чтобы в конце курса предъявить сертификат Фаулеру и закрыть эту несчастную главу своей дисциплинарной папки.  
  
— Я нихера не понял, на кой черт мне эта штука. — Андерсон подошел сзади, закрыв Гэвина от слабого, но пронизывающего ветра, и остановился за левым плечом. — Это типа как дневник погоды или что?  
  
— Или что, — пробормотал Гэвин и устало поплелся к машине, бросая на ходу: — Попроси своего робокопа, он тебе заполнит, если не догоняешь.  
  
Хэнк промолчал, но потом вслед Гэвину донеслось:  
  
— Лучше заведи дневник мудилы, Рид.  
  
Гэвин поморщился, садясь в машину. Снег успел забиться даже в уши, налип на куртку, волосы, попал за шиворот. Это было хреновое время года, и не только из-за погоды. С тех пор, как андроидов объявили полноправными гражданами США, у полиции стало вдвое больше забот. С таким количеством убийств на почве ненависти (а теперь это были убийства) Детройт еще не сталкивался. Каждый несогласный с новыми законами долбоеб считал своим долгом грохнуть андроида и повесить это дело на плечи полиции. Серьезно, Гэвин скрепя сердце сочувствовал железкам, но по-настоящему сильно он ненавидел тех, кто усложнял ему жизнь, не уважая законы своей страны.  
  
Раньше делами андроидов занимался Хэнк и его робокоп, а не так давно Фаулер распространил эту заразу на весь участок, идя на поводу у других отделений. Свое первое пластмассовое дело Гэвин раскрыл быстро, почти играючи. Все оказалось довольно прозаично: группа религиозных фанатиков, особо агрессивный главарь и андроид-сиделка, которую подкараулили после работы. За много лет в полиции Гэвин повидал немало леденящего душу дерьма: жертв насильников, жертв педофилов, жертв маньяков и жертв пьяных дальнобойщиков, но такую жуткую расправу видел впервые. После этого он долго не мог прийти в себя, грызло странное чувство, что-то среднее между стыдом и виной за то, что ему впервые в жизни захотелось встать на сторону жестянок только после того, как одну из них жестоко растерзали эти поехавшие ублюдки. Он засадил их всех, но на какое-то время ему вообще расхотелось иметь что-то общее с людьми, так было больно и противно за то, что они на такое способны. Что, возможно, он сам на такое способен. А впереди еще маячила годовщина одиннадцатого ноября, несложно представить, насколько мощный выброс ненависти ждал их в этот день — президент одобрила проведение парада. Это многим не понравится, как когда-то не нравились гей-парады или демонстрации за права черных. Одна и та же херня из раза в раз. Время шло, а чертовы людишки не менялись. Множили ненависть и гнобили всех, кто не вписывался в их представления о правильной, богоугодной жизни.  
  
Гэвин не хотел причислять себя к их числу, наверно поэтому засунул гордость в задницу и согласился на курсы. Но, черт, этот ебучий дневник. Он с некоторым сарказмом подумал, что, начни он записывать туда каждую секунду своего существования, получился бы неплохой роман. И наверняка найдется идиот, который выложит за эти ядовитые абзацы кучу бабла. Он мог начать с тех самых пор, как Фаулер собрал их всех одним пронзительным утром в июне и заявил, что отныне дела андроидов ничем не отличаются от людских. «Тогда я вкусил говна, — подумал над прологом Гэвин. — Тогда моя жизнь перестала быть прежней, мне пришлось меняться, мне пришлось жить в мире, который я больше не узнавал». И название, что-нибудь в духе Сидни Шелдона. «Рухнувшие надежды». Или «Гнев Гудспид». Охуительно. Лет через тридцать Нетфликс могли бы снять по нему сериал.  
  
На полпути Гэвин вспомнил, что забыл заехать в магазин, но у него уже не осталось ни сил, ни желания таскаться вдоль полок и думать, на какое невразумительное блюдо из трех блюд, что он знал, хватит его скудных кулинарных талантов. Придется нарыть что-нибудь в холодильнике, там точно что-то оставалось. Он переехал в апартаменты поближе к работе две недели назад. На двадцать двадцать четыре, Хаббард стрит: пятьсот сорок пять баксов в месяц за шестьсот пятьдесят квадратных футов, одну кровать, новую сантехнику, ресторан мексиканской кухни в паре кварталов и кучу зелени вокруг. Его прошлый дом отдали под снос, запланировав на его месте новый участок шоссе. Гэвин не возражал, квартира все равно была отстойной, совершенно не соответствовала плате, которую за нее требовали. Все-таки с каждым годом жить становилось все накладнее. Отчасти благодаря их новым полноправным пластиковым друзьям из Киберлайф. Салливан любила повторять, мол, если хочешь страдать и превозмогать, парень, добро пожаловать в Детройт. Гэвин был с ней в какой-то мере согласен, при этом искренне считал, что человек не знал, что такое накладно, пока не побывал в долбаной Калифорнии.  
  
Утром у дома стоял грузовик «Топ Дог Муверс», ребята в форме таскали мебель, торшеры и коробки — в свободную квартиру на втором этаже въехала какая-то семья, и Гэвин порадовался, увидев пустую улицу. Он, черт возьми, был готов воспользоваться значком, если не найдет места для тачки.  
  
Припарковавшись рядом с пожарным гидрантом, он огляделся и поспешил в тепло. Было не то чтобы очень холодно, просто серая сырость от успевшего подтаять снега словно пронизывала тело насквозь.  
  
В холле словно остановилось время: вытертый ковер на лестнице был прикреплен медными прутьями, в коридоре на втором этаже у окна тихо разговаривали женщины. Одна из них была в куртке, наброшенной вместо халата прямо поверх пижамы, и держала красный пластиковый стаканчик. Гэвин кивнул им, задержавшись в пролете.  
  
Его квартира находилась на третьем этаже, не самый лучший вариант, но зато окна выходили в сторону Вернон Хайвей. Обычно перед тем, как попасть к себе, он успевал столкнуться как минимум с миссис Салливан и алкашом Берти из «пять цэ», чего бы удалось избежать, живи он на втором или первом этаже.  
  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, мы ваши новые соседи. Меня зовут Майк!  
  
Гэвин вздрогнул, когда на него со спины налетел какой-то смуглый шкет в красной кепке «Детройт Ред Уингз».  
  
— Иммигранты. Отлично, — пробормотал он, пытаясь обогнуть пацана и добраться наконец до родной, унылой берлоги, чтобы порадовать себя пачкой замороженных овощей.  
  
— Э-э-э вообще-то мы из Делрея, но ладно. Вы Гэвин, да? — пацан, Майк, почесал подбородок и взлетел на пару ступенек вверх в попытках заглянуть Гэвину в лицо.  
  
— Да, — отрезал Гэвин, на автомате вытаскивая сигареты. Он прихватил одну губами за фильтр и вытащил из пачки. Правда, курить на лестнице не собирался, Салливан ругалась на вонь, а опыт подсказывал, что с этими престарелыми дамочками из ранних двухтысячных лучше не ссориться.  
  
— Вы часто выносите мусор? Мама просила узнать, по каким дням приезжает…  
  
— По понедельникам и четвергам.  
  
— О, круто, спасибо, — пацан хлопнул в ладоши и чинно покивал, стараясь выглядеть взрослее, на первый взгляд ему было около тринадцати, может, чуть больше. — Вы пиццу где заказываете?  
  
— Пацан, — Гэвин остановился на предпоследней ступеньке, глядя Майку прямо в глаза, чуть наклонился вперед и спросил: — Тебе че надо?  
  
— Я ваш новый сосед. Хотел познакомиться.  
  
Гэвин схватил его за кисть и пару раз небрежно потряс, порадовавшись, что додумался снять значок и кобуру. Он не любил рассказывать соседям о том, что он коп, чаще всего говорил, что просто работает с людьми. Бывало, находились проницательные умники типа Салливан, которая ему буквально с порога заявила, что от Гэвина воняет копом, как от Берти грязными носками, и что если из-за него на дом нападут гангстеры, то она достанет дробовик и устроит всем «Несокрушимую свободу». В таких случаях косить было бессмысленно, он просто просил держать язык за зубами.  
  
— Все? — спросил он. Пацан покивал. — А теперь гуляй.  
  
Майка как ветром сдуло. И в этот момент Гэвин осознал, что все это время он неосознанно сжимал зубы. Он вынул сигарету и открыл рот, чтобы расслабить челюсть, но через пару минут заметил, что снова напряг ее. Нужно было сходить в душ, горячая вода всегда помогала ему снять стресс и унять головную боль.  
  


***

  
  
Сидя на деревянных ступеньках заднего крыльца, без обуви и носков, с бренчанием помешивая кофе в кружке, Хэнк ослабил пояс дырявого махрового халата и уставшим взглядом осмотрел соседние дворы по правую и левую стороны. Все, что попадалось на глаза, он мог без труда воспроизвести по памяти. Все эти трехколесные велосипеды, грили, пластиковые стулья, столики для пикника, навесы, сушилки и мусорные баки по ту сторону рабицы он видел тысячу раз. Сказывалась работа: куда бы он ни шел, он первым делом анализировал обстановку вокруг себя, подмечал детали, запоминал лица и необычные вещи.  
  
Высохший, с проплешинами газон припорошило тонким слоем снега, который наверняка растает днем. Сумо бегал из одного угла в другой, наслаждаясь новыми запахами и ощущениями. Хэнк свистнул, чтобы привлечь внимание собаки, затем подобрал зеленый с пупырышками мяч и запустил его к живой изгороди, отделяющей задние дворы от соседней улицы и служившей своеобразным фильтром от пыли. Сумо поймал игрушку и принялся подбрасывать, мотая огромной, мохнатой головой.  
  
Свет фонарей и легкий проблеск на востоке раскрасили все вокруг в светло-синие тона, было еще слишком рано для спешащих на работу клерков, почтальонов или бегунов. Кое-где в зазорах между облаками виднелись звезды.  
  
— Давай, мальчик, неси сюда, — позвал Хэнк, но Сумо не откликался, замер с мячиком в пасти и будто прислушивался, навострив лохматые уши.  
  
Где-то вдалеке послышался топот, который, впрочем, довольно быстро приближался. Сначала Хэнк решил, что это очередной оголтелый зожник, в последнее время все как с ума посходили, но топот был слишком звонкий для того, кто бегает в кроссовках. Звук напоминал обычные набойки сапог или туфель. Сумо выронил мяч, подбежал к изгороди и зарычал, наклонив голову. Из-за густого хитросплетения веток Хэнк не мог разглядеть, что за хрень там происходит, но вставать и идти по снегу босиком, чтобы удовлетворить свое любопытство, он не собирался. Неизвестный бегун пару раз будто споткнулся, и Хэнк тихо фыркнул. Может, и не зожник, а какой-нибудь сраный домушник дал винта. В любом случае, идиот пробежал мимо, и через несколько секунд снова стало тихо.  
  
— Сумо, ко мне! — позвал Хэнк, похлопав себя по бедру. — Иди ко мне!  
  
Еще немного постояв, Сумо подобрал мяч и потрусил к крыльцу. Хэнк снова запустил принесенную игрушку к изгороди. Глаза слипались, но влажный, утренний морозец успел вытравить желание вернуться в постель. Хэнк решил, что посидит еще немного, а потом начнет собираться на работу.  
  
Ему опять приснился кошмар, до холодного пота реалистичный, как и все его кошмары до этого. Всегда один и тот же. Неизвестность и полная беспомощность. Писк приборов жизнеобеспечения, крик, суматоха и кровь. Слишком много крови даже для страшного сна, ее густой запах, смешивающийся с запахами больницы, которые заставляют сердце замирать, а пальцы мелко трястись.  
  
Ему везло, если он просыпался сразу. Даже в те моменты, когда он четко осознавал, что видит сон, проснуться и открыть глаза казалось практически невозможным. Будто кто-то залил между веками клей.  
  
Хэнк зевнул и посмотрел в кружку. Он не помнил, когда перестал регулярно бриться, и в комплекте с маниакальным взглядом вечно не высыпающегося человека поросль на щеках сделала его похожим на какого-то охотника за сасквачем. Фаулер ничего не сказал, когда он начал пить, но сочувствующие взгляды порой были куда красноречивее любых слов. Хэнк перестал их замечать со временем, как и само течение времени, превратившееся для него в скучный, мутный поток из ожидания и попыток начать нормально спать.  
  
Когда ступни стало ломить от холода, Хэнк позвал Сумо и вернулся в дом, вытерев ноги о коврик перед дверью во двор. Он не стал включать свет, дойдя до прикроватной тумбы в спальне и вытащив на ощупь прозрачную, рыжую баночку с таблетками. Поддел ногтем крышку, высыпал в рот сразу две и разгрыз их. Он давно не запивал таблетки и не ощущал горечь от них на языке, наверно даже понимал, что все меньше эффекта чувствует после приема и пора бы перейти на препарат посильнее, но упорно продолжал глотать их каждый день. Две синие по утрам, чтобы дотянуть до вечера, и одна желтая, чтобы спать до утра.  
  
Пока нагревалась вода в бойлере, который он забыл включить вчера, когда вернулся и тут же завалился спать, Хэнк проверил рабочую почту. Пришло очередное напоминание о ежегодной медкомиссии и долгожданное уведомление о согласовании дат отпуска.  
  
Стоило ему залезть в душ, как поступил вызов.  
  


***

  
  
Гэвин проснулся от телефонного звонка. На часах было около восьми, когда его телефон разразился оглушительным пиликаньем прямо под ухом. Еле продрав глаза, Гэвин выудил трубку из-под подушки и с удивлением уставился на экран, решив сначала, что забыл выключить будильник. Звонил Андерсон.  
  
— Фаулер хочет, чтобы ты приехал, — сказал тот без лишних слов.  
  
По голосу Гэвин понял только то, что Хэнк не в настроении. Он перевернулся на спину, потер веки и хрипло спросил:  
  
— Когда?  
  
— Думаешь, я тебе звоню встречу назначить? Через полчаса чтоб был в участке!  
  
Соображать в такую рань Гэвин не научился даже к тридцати семи. По утрам до него все доходило со скоростью умирающей черепахи, а складывать слова в предложения вообще казалось непосильной хренью, типа многоуровневого судоку.  
  
— Полчс… Где я, по-твоему? — еле ворочая языком, прохрипел он.  
  
— На толчке? — неожиданно беззлобно фыркнул Андерсон. — Ну так слезай, жду тебя через двадцать минут у главного входа.  
  
— Блядь, — выругался Гэвин и сбросил звонок.  
  
Если Фаулер требовал на ковер ни свет ни заря утром после тяжелейшей смены, это могло значить лишь одно — в Детройте снова кто-то кого-то замочил. Прибавить сюда Андерсона, защитника пластиковых засранцев, и получится убийство андроида. Гэвин понадеялся, что убили не кого-то из главарей революции и не чертового Коннора, иначе в этом поганом городе точно разверзнется ад.  
  
Смирившись с тем, что ему не выспаться даже в собственный выходной, Гэвин со вздохом сел на постели и поморщился, когда ступни коснулись ледяного паркета. Для детектива убойного отдела не бывает типичного рабочего дня. Обычно Гэвин просыпался около шести, в зависимости от пробок в Детройте. Сначала общее собрание с Фаулером, первая кружка кофе, какая-то еда. Обновление по глухарям и текущим расследованиям. Если происходило убийство, то редко в рабочее время, обычно между десятью вечера и тремя часами утра. В такие дни смена начиналась с приезда на место преступления.  
  
В утреннем свете закрытые бумажными жалюзи окна светились, как китайские фонарики. Гэвин допил остатки холодного кофе, который оставил вчера на полу у кровати, поднял лежащую рядом пачку сигарет и закурил, стряхивая пепел прямо в кружку. Его пока что донимало то самое странное ощущение чужеродности окружающего мира, как всегда бывает, когда переезжаешь на новое место. Все кажется временным, как ночь в мотеле: незнакомые запахи, ощущения, новый интерьер и остатки неразобранных вещей. Ноутбук на полу, стопки одежды из прачечной, которые все никак не хватало времени распихать по шкафам, какие-то бумаги с работы, моток проводов и зарядок на комоде у входа. Абсолютно пустой холодильник. Но что больше всего выделялось, на его взгляд, это вид из окна. Его прошлое жилье могло запросто вызвать депрессию даже у самого счастливого человека на свете: каждое утро Гэвин с постной рожей любовался на продовольственные склады, утопающие в сизой предрассветной дымке, а за ними — на благополучные, преимущественно белые районы для тех, у кого хватало бабла снимать жилье за восьмой милей. В остальных направлениях простирался потрясающий вид на заброшки и недостроенные куски дорожных развязок. Пустота, лишь местами прерванная жилыми огоньками одиноких криминальных многоквартирников или дымовых труб.  
  
Раздвинув жалюзи, Гэвин затянулся и приподнял раму, впуская промозглый ноябрьский воздух, насыщенный кислородом и тяжелой влажностью опавших листьев, подмороженных за ночь. Возле каждого дома на Хаббард рос огромный вяз около сорока-пятидесяти футов в высоту и целая куча самых разных кустарников. Из каждой трещины в тротуаре припорошенный первым снегом торчал пожухлый сорняк, и это в условиях напрочь убитой экологии.  
  
Несколько минут Гэвин просто смотрел в окно, стоя в одних трусах, курил, морозил задницу, привыкая к медленно рассеивающейся темноте, и ждал когда прекратится сонная резь в глазах. Ночи становились длиннее, казалось, утро наступало целую вечность.  
  
Пытаясь отыскать чистое шмотье в неразобранных коробках, Гэвин так толком и не решил, скучает он по форме или нет. С одной стороны, где-то в глубине души он навсегда останется патрульным офицером, спешащим на помощь по первому зову. А с другой — он был благодарен, что больше не работает, проводя по полдня в пробках и разгуливая по городу в доспехе из темной шерсти, особенно когда на дворе девяносто градусов и влажность восемьдесят процентов.  
  
Захватив термостакан и куртку, он выбежал на улицу и порадовался, что ночью выпало не так много снега. Он жутко опаздывал, чтобы потратить еще пятнадцать минут на чистку машины. После того, как он перевелся в убойный отдел, он с нетерпением ждал, когда ему дадут тачку без опознавательных знаков и надписи «Полиция Детройта». Но очень скоро до него дошло, что вместо новенького Доджа ему светит максимум старый импортный седан с пятилетним пробегом, чтобы гангстеры не разбегались в стороны с криками «О боже, это тачка копа!», когда он въедет на район. Убойный отдел, сказали ему, пытается избегать использование стандартных патрульных моделей машин, чтобы их не ассоциировали с полицейскими.  
  
Заявившись в участок на двадцать минут позже, Гэвин встретил Андерсона в лобби, где тот караулил его, облокотившись на стойку администратора. Он выглядел так, словно его одевала мамка — с любовью и без экономии, но так и не потрудившись скрыть свои предпочтения в одежде. Вьющиеся волосы стали короче, или он как-то их причесывал, Гэвин не мог разобрать. Общение с Коннором явно повлияло на него, он теперь почти каждый день навязывал поверх своих жутких рубашек не менее жуткую «селедку».  
  
— Наконец-то. Какого хрена так долго? — Андерсон раздраженно проверил часы. Он сам постоянно опаздывал, но всегда выступал, если ему приходилось кого-то ждать.  
  
Он протянул Гэвину руку, будто это произошло совершенно случайно и не по его воле. У него была большая рука, пальцы сильные, длинные и толстые, хватка — крепкая, но не агрессивная. Гэвин пожал ее и в последний момент поймал себя на мысли, что ему не хочется отпускать эту теплую ладонь. За пять минут пути от парковки до участка он успел промерзнуть до костей, а Андерсон в теплом твидовом пиджаке с кожаными заплатками на локтях и со стаканчиком горячего кофе выглядел, как ходячий обогреватель.  
  
— «Какого хрена»? — искренне возмутился Гэвин. — Я собирался весь день спать, вот какого хрена.  
  
— Можешь пожаловаться Фаулеру. И пошевеливайся, нас ждут, — ответил Хэнк с таким выражением лица, будто его снова мучило похмелье. После чего сразу развернулся и грузной походкой направился в сторону капитанского кабинета.  
  
«Нас ждут». Гэвин промолчал, с легкой нервозностью подумав, что вся эта мрачная раздраженность какая-то напускная, слишком уж напряженный был у Хэнка взгляд. И уже у Фаулера стало понятно, почему.  
  
В кабинете, кроме шефа, находился Коллинз и тощий хрен из ФБР, Джонсон или Джексон, Гэвин не помнил имени. Они номинально пожелали друг другу не хворать и уставились на Фаулера в ожидании ответа на немой вопрос, какого черта они все тут забыли.  
  
— Рано утром поступил звонок, — сказал тот, включив замутнение стеклянной стены. — Все засняла одна из уличных камер шиномонтажки «У Берта».  
  
— Западная Уоррен авеню? — уточнил Гэвин.  
  
— Да, — ответил Фаулер. — Бывал там?  
  
Гэвин прочистил горло, нехотя вспоминая тот день, когда ему довелось тащиться через весь город в гребаный Уоррендэйл. Двойное убийство: отец и сын. Порешили за долги отъехавшего от передоза красным льдом старшенького, пока они выбирали гроб для него. Мелкому было столько же, сколько Коулу в день трагедии.  
  
— Типа того. Там похоронное бюро через дорогу, дело Хадсонов.  
  
Фаулер покивал и не стал задавать лишних вопросов, сложив два и два. Остальные тоже предпочли замять тему. Хэнк рядом ощутимо подобрался, еле слышно хрустнув стаканчиком, и пробормотал:  
  
— Врубай, Джеффри, не тяни резину.  
  
Гэвин, затаив дыхание, уставился в огромный экран на стене. Ему не терпелось увидеть, ради чего его вырвали из теплой постели в заслуженный выходной.  
  
Как и говорил Фаулер, камера висела на одной из стен шиномонтажки со стороны Артезиан стрит, которая пересекалась с Уоррен авеню. Часы в правом уголке показывали четыре семнадцать утра. Ничем не примечательная улица, каких в этом районе десятки, однотипные двухэтажные домики, разбросанные по газону грабли, лопаты, вилы, садовые совки, подпорки для деревьев, мешки с перегноем и удобрениями — симптомы сельскохозяйственного зуда, который охватывал хозяев этих вещей время от времени. Свет в паре окон вдалеке, припаркованные на обочине минивэны, мусор из ближайшего дайнера на тротуаре. Гэвин смотрел, стиснув зубы, и быстро терял терпение, когда на третьей минуте наконец-то началась движуха.  
  
— Это еще кто? — тут же спросил он.  
  
— Смотри дальше, Рид. Вопросы потом, — мрачно и как-то устало ответил Фаулер.  
  
Из глухой темноты, подергиваясь, словно в конвульсиях, появился человеческий силуэт. Сначала Гэвин решил, что это просто какой-то обдолбанный придурок, каких в неблагополучном Герман Гарденс водилось с лихвой, но потом фигура доковыляла до кружка света от фонаря, и стало ясно, что никакой это не человек. Безволосый, когда-то белоснежный корпус был помят в нескольких местах, на голове отчетливо виднелись подтеки тириума, но пугало даже не это. У андроида, двигающегося на полусогнутых, словно он в любой момент собирался стартовать в забеге, руки были по локоть в крови. Красной, свежей, не успевшей высохнуть и потемнеть. На виске, как габарит, ярко мигал красным диод.  
  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Гэвин, повернувшись к Фаулеру. — Он кого-то замочил.  
  
Коллинз косился то на Джонсона-Джексона, то на Андерсона и явно сдерживался, чтобы не начать обкладывать жестянку хуями. Он их не ненавидел, скорее ссал, что за любое фырканье в их адрес его тоже обяжут ходить на курсы или платить штраф за оскорбление достоинства. Никто в департаменте не любил этих отутюженных засранцев из бюро. Не успеешь глазом моргнуть, как на тебя донесут.  
  
Капитан ничего не ответил, потыкав пультом в экран, мол, смотри и не отвлекайся. В этот момент в кадре появилось несколько новых действующих лиц: трое мужчин подошли со стороны Уоррен авеню. Возможно, они проезжали мимо, увидели андроида и решили проверить, хотя у Гэвина в запасе был более правдоподобный мотив. Один из них шел впереди остальных, передвигаясь маленькими шажками, словно подкрадывался к дикому зверю. Его правая рука держала рукоять пистолета за поясом штанов, готовая в любой момент вытащить оружие. Он явно что-то говорил, кивая андроиду, скорее всего, спрашивал, откуда кровь или почему андроид деактивировал скин.  
  
Ничего не происходило десять-пятнадцать напряженных секунд, а затем в один миг все превратилось в гребаный хоррор. Андроид присел и в мощном, прицельном рывке набросился на парня, что стоял ближе всех. Повалил его и, не прекращая странно дергаться, принялся бить. В лицо, грудь, куда придется. Сухой асфальт под ними быстро потемнел от набежавшей крови. Бедняга даже не успел достать пушку. Два его дружка как по волшебству исчезли из кадра, дав по газам. А Гэвин все не мог оторвать взгляда от андроида, хотя эта тварь сейчас меньше всего напоминала ему типичную безответную железку.  
  
Парень под ним брыкался, пытаясь закрыться, но его хаотичные махи руками и ногами казались бесполезным мельтешением мухи в паутине. Андроид припечатал его к асфальту и сидел на нем, как хищная птица, продолжая избивать и царапать.  
  
— Черт, где все? Они что, не слышали его воплей? Он же наверняка блажит на весь квартал, — процедил Гэвин.  
  
— Это девиация? — спросил Джонсон-Джексон.  
  
— Не пори чушь, — вмешался Андерсон, нахмурившись. — Девианты не похожи на… это.  
  
Фаулер скрестил руки на груди и опустил взгляд, похоже, такой довод его несильно убедил. И, черт возьми, Гэвин был с ним согласен. После того, как Коннор отмудохал его в архиве, он на сто процентов убедился, что девианты опасны для людей. Что они и впрямь больше ничем не отличаются от них. Этот был просто один в один одичавший нарик под красным льдом.  
  
В следующую секунду андроид схватил мужика за голову обеими руками и рванул в сторону, ломая шею.  
  
— Срань господня! — вскрикнул Гэвин.  
  
Лицо Коллинза пошло красными пятнами.  
  
Тело под андроидом мгновенно расслабилось, руки и ноги опали, разметавшись в разные стороны. Гэвин невольно скривился. Он видел последствия преступлений девиантов год назад, видел жертв, но момент убийства от руки андроида до этого дня оставался плодом его фантазии. И, черт, если бы андроид на этом остановился, возможно, тогда уровень пиздеца этим утром остался бы на привычной отметке. Но ублюдок не остановился. О нет.  
  
— Твою мать… Он же не собирается…  
  
Нескольких ударов хватило, чтобы перебить парню хребет. Разодрав пальцами глотку, андроид провернул безвольно болтающуюся голову по часовой стрелке и снова рванул, отделяя от туловища. Гэвин мог поклясться, что практически слышал глухой хруст костей и влажный треск сухожилий. Видел тяжело открывающиеся лоскуты эластичной, желтоватой кожи, кровь, которая толчками выплескивалась на асфальт. Желудок взбрыкнул и налился кислой тяжестью. Темная лужа под убитым прямо на глазах увеличилась вдвое: она дымилась на холоде и быстро расползалась от зияющей раны на шее блестящим, черным пятном, стекая к бордюру.  
  
— Кто вызвал копов? — спросил Гэвин, шумно выдохнув через нос.  
  
После шести лет службы в отделе его трудно было чем-то удивить. Но на этот раз…  
  
Джонсон-Джексон из ФБР сильно побледнел и перестал моргать, гипнотизируя экран. Андроид на записи прижал оторванную голову к груди и, все так же конвульсивно подергиваясь, вскочил на ноги. Тут-то его и настигла пуля. Вспышка в темноте. Голова выпала из окровавленных рук и откатилась к телу жертвы, ткнувшись в подошву ботинка. Жестянка рухнула навзничь и больше не двигалась.  
  
— Мистер Сонни Хаммонд, — ответил Андерсон. — Живет через три дома, бывший морпех, сейчас на пенсии. Сказал, что проснулся от жутких криков, взял винтовку и вышел на улицу. Увидел андроида и лежащего рядом мужчину. После чего выстрелил и вызвал полицию.  
  
— Охуеть, — выдохнул Гэвин. Он только сейчас понял, что вспотел с головы до ног, а ногти до боли впились в мякоть ладоней. — Прессу, я надеюсь, разогнали? А то придумают черте что в вечерних новостях.  
  
Фаулер поджал губы и выключил запись, после чего обошел стол и со вздохом опустился в кресло, жестом приглашая последовать его примеру. Значит, не разогнали. Если добавить сюда тех, кто успел поснимать на телефон до приезда полиции, то уже к обеду весь интернет будет пестреть этим безголовым мужиком.  
  
Гэвин на ватных ногах добрел до неудобного стула, снял куртку и повесил на спинку, после чего тоже сел. Коллинз неверяще мотал башкой, растирая пальцами вспотевший лоб. Андерсон продолжал пялиться, только теперь уже в стаканчик с кофе.  
  
— Хэнк, присядь, — Фаулер выглядел расстроенным, будто жалел, что показал им эту запись. — Джексон, Бен, вы тоже.  
  
Гэвин до сих пор пребывал под впечатлением, но из-за невозможности срочно переключиться на детали расследования и заняться привычным делом, начинал злиться. Его раздражало, когда с кем-то носились, как с пасхальными яйцами. Он всегда уважал Андерсона, но то, как Фаулер иной раз ходил перед ним на цыпочках и закрывал глаза на трехтомник дисциплинарных проступков, бесило его даже сильнее, чем необходимость работать бок о бок с жестянками. Сильнее, чем очередной пиздюк из бюро.  
  
— Вы уже связались с Киберлайф? — спросил Гэвин. — Какой-то гребаный Джиперс Криперс.  
  
Вопрос вывел Хэнка из ступора, и он наконец-то прижал задницу. Вслед за ним расселись и остальные.  
  
— Связались, — ответил Фаулер, сцепив руки в замок. — За последние двенадцать часов таких случаев пять, может, больше, если учесть, что кто-то мог не вызвать копов.  
  
— Он… Оно уже было в крови на момент убийства, значит, есть другие жертвы. Патрульные нашли кого-нибудь в округе?  
  
— Сразу после этого убийства поступил звонок о нападении андроида на человека у заправки на Саутфилд роуд, недалеко от Уоррен авеню, — продолжил Фаулер. — Затем еще два звонка, уже из Грандейла и Фискхорна. Нападение андроида на человека и на другого андроида, последнего по словам очевидца «замкнуло», а затем он очнулся и сбежал, не дождавшись полиции и техников. Последний звонок был полчаса назад, нападение у новозаветной церкви на Джой роуд, туда уже выехали. Везде одно и то же: андроид без скина, будто в припадке, нападает на все, что движется.  
  
— Все это было после нападения на Уоррен. Тот андроид мог убить кого-то еще.  
  
— Хэнк был там утром, патрульные и криминалисты не нашли ничего подозрительного. Возможно, он убил не человека, а какое-нибудь животное, узнаем точно после экспертизы.  
  
Гэвин сразу же посмотрел на Андерсона.  
  
— Или он мог зайти в дом и убить там. В том районе куча нелегально захваченных заброшек. Их вы проверили? Кого-нибудь из нападавших задержали?  
  
— Нет, — ответил Хэнк. — Мы не знаем, сколько всего таких андроидов. Может, два. Может, двадцать два. Мы взяли под наблюдение все уличные камеры. Их ищут, но пока безуспешно.  
  
— Супер, — заключил Гэвин.  
  
Он был вынужден признать, что Коннор бы им сейчас не помешал. Жестянка мастерски умела обращаться с огромными объемами информации, параллельно строча отчеты и просматривая записи с камер видеонаблюдения. Он мог опознавать людей, андроидов и трупы прямо на месте, имея доступ ко всем имеющимся базам данных и метрикам из банков, страховых и приложений для знакомств.  
  
— И еще, — словно сообщал о смерти родственника, сказал Фаулер. — Патрульный, который выехал на задержание в Грандейл, PC200, пропал без вести. Его трекер не работает, мы не можем его отследить, он будто деактивирован.  
  
— Или девиант.  
  
— Один с Уоррен, еще один с Саутфилд, затем Грандейл и Фискхорн, плюс патрульный и тот с Джой роуд, — перечислил Гэвин, загибая пальцы. — Шесть бешеных машин за ночь.  
  
— Семь. Кроме патрульного заразился еще один.  
  
— Кто додумался отправить безоружного андроида на задержание? — проворчал Хэнк. — Он же даже не в праве силу применить.  
  
Замигал голоселектор на столе, и Фаулер, предпочитавший избегать неудобных вопросов, ухватился за возможность сделать паузу. Он взял наушник со стола, сунул его в ухо и ответил на звонок.  
  
— Подожди секунду… Да, слушаю, — Он отвернулся к стене. — Престон, я не знаю, у нас четыре трупа за ночь, что ты хочешь от меня? Я же сказал, что согласен. Да, ясно. Этим уже занимается ФБР. Что там с Киберлайф? Конечно, черт возьми. Скидывай все, что есть…  
  
Хэнк допил кофе и выбросил стаканчик в урну рядом со столом.  
  
— Ты уже допрашивал стрелявшего? — спросил Гэвин.  
  
— Нет, но его опросили патрульные, пока мы пытались поймать еще одного бешеного на Саутфилд.  
  
— И как успехи?  
  
Хэнк не стал отвечать, очевидно, чтобы не раздувать спор. В последнее время Гэвин часто замечал за ним эту особенность. С тех пор, как Андерсон стал постоянно зависать с андроидом, его поведение и в целом взгляд на многие вещи, например, на подначки, сильно изменился. Он их по большей части просто игнорировал.  
  
— Власти города введут комендантский час до конца недели, — встрял Джексон. — Об этом сообщат… — он посмотрел на часы. — Сообщили в девятичасовых новостях.  
  
— С этими андроидами одни проблемы, — посетовал Коллинз, уже начавший отходить от состояния томата.  
  
— Как и с людьми, — фыркнул Гэвин.  
  
Андерсон смерил его подозрительным взглядом и сразу перевел его на фотографию Фаулера в парадной форме. Коллинз, не в состоянии молча переносить стресс, снова тихо набросил:  
  
— Вы, парни, слышали что-нибудь о девианте из Толедо, который на прошлой неделе засунул хозяина в дробилку?  
  
Джексон, сидящий рядом с Коллинзом, принялся лихорадочно тыкать в мобилу, чем заставил последнего еще раз облиться потом.  
  
— Нет, — пробубнил Андерсон. — И хер бы с ним. Наверняка очередной псих, любивший тушить сигареты о домработницу.  
  
Гэвин несколько раз бросал на него взгляды украдкой и искренне недоумевал в душе. Тот лейтенант, которого он знал и который вызывал восхищение, превратился в свою жалкую тень за каких-то три года. Гэвин слышал, что он пытался покончить с собой. И ему бы это удалось, если бы не его ручной терминатор, так что неудивительно, что он неровно дышал к жестянкам и всячески им сочувствовал.  
  
— А где Коннор? — спросил Гэвин.  
  
— В Вашингтоне, Маркусу понадобилась его помощь в Белом доме, — как будто нехотя ответил Хэнк. — Тебе-то какая печаль?  
  
— Никакой. Просто он вечно таскается с тобой, как на привязи, лижет все подряд. А у нас, — Гэвин кивнул в сторону экрана, — как раз есть что полизать.  
  
— Сам полижи, — огрызнулся Хэнк и снова отвел взгляд. — Он будет не против.  
  
Это плохо. Учитывая ситуацию, Коннор будет полезнее в Белом доме, держа за яйца сенаторов и не давая расползтись панике, пока Маркус вешает Уоррен лапшу на уши. Но, черт, как же его гнусной морды сейчас не хватает.  
  
— Итак, — Фаулер договорил и снова развернулся в кресле, вытащив на главный монитор какой-то файл. — Весь департамент на ушах, похоже, на этот раз все очень серьезно. Ребята из Киберлайф выслали краткий отчет о том андроиде, HK400. Его трекер исправно работал до конца прошлой недели, затем что-то произошло, и он исчез с радаров.  
  
— Трекер отключается только у девиантов, насколько нам известно.  
  
— И у этих припадочных тоже.  
  
— Где он работал?  
  
— Он числился сиделкой у некого Картера Ли. Нужно узнать, когда он видел андроида в последний раз. Этим займутся Бен и Киша. Хэнк, ты с Ридом, поезжайте к Хаммонду, возможно, придется везти его в участок для дачи более подробных показаний. Нужно разобраться в этом дерьме как можно быстрее, техники боятся, что этот вирус вроде как заразен, андроид может передать его другому через принудительный коннект.  
  
— Наш патрульный, значит, теперь тоже скачет голышом и нападает на людей? — поинтересовался Гэвин.  
  
— Похоже на то, — скорбно согласился Фаулер. — По федеральному уже запустили экстренное сообщение. С сегодняшнего дня действует комендантский час. У нас двое суток, пока ФБР не объявило угрозу национальной безопасности.  
  
— Это уже угроза национальной безопасности, капитан, — подал голос Джексон. — И ФБР курирует это дело, вы всего лишь оказываете поддержку.  
  
— Я уже оказывал поддержку вашей богадельне, — тихо, но так, чтобы Джексон услышал, сказал Андерсон. — Могу оказать еще разок.  
  
— Хэнк! — рявкнул Фаулер. — Ты получил задание. Подробности дела вышлю на почту. А теперь свободен. Рид, Коллинз, вы тоже.  
  
Легкая кислая улыбка тронула уголки губ Гэвина, и он вышел вслед за Хэнком и Беном, смакуя щекотное возбуждение от назревающего конфликта. Он любил такие моменты, буквально за секунды до дисциплинарного взыскания, и чувствовал себя в своей тарелке, хоть и знал в глубине души, что до смачной заварушки не дойдет — Фаулер в гробу видал эти разборки, а Хэнк, может, и был своенравный, но не настолько, чтобы подводить начальство. Отдай ему приказ — и он его выполнит до последней буквы, вот почему он все еще не глава Департамента и не станет им, пока не уйдет в отставку. Хэнк мог выебываться сколько угодно, но бюрошники знали, что делали. Сорок восемь часов — это черта, после которой все полетит к черту в задницу.  
  
Любой коп подтвердит, что, если ты не можешь найти зацепку в течение первых сорока восьми часов, шанс раскрытия преступления резко снижается. Это драгоценное время, когда люди еще что-то помнят, когда есть шанс идти по следу. Со временем улики исчезают или портятся, свидетели пропадают, записи с камер наблюдения стираются — если не пошевелишь задницей, просрешь все расследование.  
  
Дерьмо собачье, это несомненно, но бюро всегда действовало в стиле «Лучшая защита — нападение». Все что угодно, лишь бы по максимуму оградить себя от волны обвинений, если что-то выйдет из-под контроля. Обязанностью ФБР было до последнего стоять в белом, наблюдать и зарабатывать себе фору, ждать, когда копы сделают всю грязную работу, чтобы в последний момент обвинить их в беспомощности, взять расследование на себя и дать прессе козла отпущения.  
  
— Поедем на твоей, — сказал ему Хэнк, проходя мимо, когда Гэвин сел за стол, чтобы прочитать заключение из Киберлайф. Он что-то лихорадочно быстро набирал в телефоне. Наверное, строчил предупреждение для Коннора и его шайки революционеров.  
  
— Что, сейчас?  
  
— Прочтешь по дороге, — Хэнк обернулся, нетерпеливо переминаясь с ноги на ногу. — Шевели задницей, Рид, я не собираюсь снова прогибаться под говнюков из ФБР.  
  
Гэвин еле сдержался, чтоб не закатить глаза, вскочил, на ходу надевая куртку, и помчался вслед за Андерсоном, от грузной походки которого не осталось и следа. Черт возьми, может, этот старый козел его и раздражал, но так легко отдавать дело бюро, пусть они и в одной лодке, — все равно, что предать значок, здесь он был прав.  
  


***

  
  
Хаммонд выглядел, как Клинт Иствуд или типичный солдат старой закалки — больше не внушал должного трепета, но выправка и неправдоподобно подтянутый вид говорили о том, что в час нужды дед еще может навалять. У него даже прищур был такой же — дерзкий, исподлобья, немного скептический, с легкой ноткой неприязни, будто рядом кто-то подпортил воздух. Дверь он открыл почти сразу, Гэвин даже не успел досчитать до десяти.  
  
— Полиция Детройта. Добрый день, сэр, — поздоровался он, раскрыв полы куртки и показав значок на ремне. — Я детектив Рид, это лейтенант Андерсон. Мы бы хотели задать вам несколько вопросов про сегодняшний инцидент. Вы позволите войти?  
  
Хаммонд вперился в них внимательным, пронизывающим взглядом, и Гэвин готов был дать ему столько времени, сколько понадобится. Старые вояки часто оказывались нервными, ни к чему лишний раз играть на нервишках того, кто по словам патрульных держит дома целый арсенал. Андерсон чем-то зашуршал, видимо, тоже предъявил значок, после чего старикан кивнул и отошел от двери, пропуская их внутрь.  
  
Это был классический американский дом, даже в чем-то безликий, если не считать наград и фотографий на стене вдоль лестницы и по-военному аскетичной обстановки, которая угадывалась прямо с порога. Никаких статуэток и прочих пылесборников на полках. Кое-кто, похоже, никак не мог вытравить армию из жизни. Или не хотел.  
  
— Проходите в гостиную, — распорядился Хаммонд, махнув рукой. — Я сейчас подойду. Надо выключить газ.  
  
Переглянувшись с Андерсоном, Гэвин сделал несколько шагов и мельком заглянул в большую светлую комнату. Все-таки терять из виду морпеха, хоть и бывшего, было как-то не по себе.  
  
Как Гэвин и предполагал, интерьер не противоречил прошлому Хаммонда, но выдавал с головой неопределенность того, чем тот занимался, выйдя на пенсию. Тут тебе и шкаф с клюшками, и куча кривых картин зуавских стрелков над камином, будто их рисовал начинающий художник. Напротив окна, как музейный экспонат, стоял монументальный стол из темного дерева с каменными часами на металлической подставке. Не было ни бумаг, ни компьютера, ни даже ручки. Возникал вопрос, на кой хрен старику вроде Хаммонда такое серьезное рабочее место? За этим столом явно ничего не писали, а во вращающемся кожаном кресле никто не сидел. Остальная немногочисленная мебель создавала впечатление, что ее подбирали наобум, исходя из возможностей бюджета, на каком-нибудь блошином рынке, но уж точно не по вкусу хозяина дома. Ненужный подарок?  
  
— Мистер Хаммонд, вы живете один? — спросил Гэвин и только сейчас заметил андроида, который неподвижно сидел на диване в окружении груды счетов и квитанций и пялился на них во все глаза. Это была модель для помощи по дому, HK400, темнокожий, кареглазый парень, около пяти с половиной футов ростом. Тот, что оторвал башку мужику утром. Тот, что застрелил Коннора и себя год назад в допросной. На нем была не форма, а светлая рубашка и спортивные штаны, на лице застыла легкая улыбка, из-за чего андроид совсем не напоминал ту испуганную куклу с абсолютно убитым взглядом и глубокой морщиной между бровей.  
  
— Очевидно, нет, — ответил Хаммонд, бесшумно появившись в гостиной. — Это Райли. И присаживайтесь, офицеры. Не люблю, когда гости стоят.  
  
— Почему вы не сказали патрульным, что у вас есть андроид?  
  
— У меня никогда не было андроида, этот парень здесь по своей воле.  
  
— Он девиант? — тут же спросил Андерсон, садясь напротив Райли в одно из кресел.  
  
Гэвин, не сводивший глаз с Райли, сразу заметил, как на слове «девиант» диод на его виске мгновенно сменился с голубого на красный. После революции осталось не так много непробудившихся, но те, что остались, носили форму и продолжали вести себя, как ходячие консервные банки. От этого HK400 девиацией разило за километр, несмотря на то, что он продолжал носить диод: он сидел, подогнув одну ногу под себя, привалившись спиной к мягким подушкам, рукава рубашки были закатаны до локтей, пуговицы расстегнуты до середины, под рубашкой виднелась армейская зеленая майка, на ногах кроссовки. Поза расслабленная, жесты плавные, взгляд недоверчивый, но очень внимательный. Если бы не эта лампа в башке, Гэвин бы решил, что пацан — социальный работник или просто сердобольный сосед, решивший помочь старику.  
  
— Почему бы вам не спросить об этом у Райли, лейтенант? — хмыкнул Хаммонд.  
  
Он вразвалочку дошел до дивана и со вздохом уселся справа от андроида. В руке у него была бутылка пива. Гэвин понимал, почему старик не стал предлагать им выпить, но невольно почувствовал, что готов оскорбиться — он привык, что в большинстве случаев при таких визитах ему полагается чашка чая или кофе, или хотя бы гребаное сухое печенье. Вздохнув, он еще раз осмотрелся и за неимением других вариантов сел в свободное кресло рядом с Хэнком.  
  
— Окей, Райли, — Гэвин сложил руки в замок и откинулся на спинку. — Ты девиант?  
  
Райли переглянулся со своим воякой, потом улыбнулся и кивнул:  
  
— Да, сэр.  
  
— Когда ты «пробудился»?  
  
— Чуть меньше года назад. В декабре.  
  
— Как давно ты живешь с мистером Хаммондом?  
  
Старикан отвернулся, будто смутился такого очевидного вывода. Гэвин его понимал, многие до сих пор чувствовали неловкость, когда дело доходило до близких отношений с андроидами. Он не знал, насколько близки конкретно эти двое, но вопрос расставил все по своим местам.  
  
— С декабря.  
  
— Ты жил с ним до девиации?  
  
— Нет. Мы познакомились после. Я работаю в больнице Дингелла по программе помощи ветеранам, страдающим от ПТСР. Сонни ведет там лекции.  
  
— Сонни, — повторил Хэнк. — Вы с мистером Хаммондом друзья?  
  
— Да, лейтенант.  
  
— Вы хотели задать несколько вопросов про нападение утром, — напомнил Хаммонд, положив ногу на ногу и проверив складки на штанах.  
  
Хотел бы Гэвин увидеть в этом нечто подозрительное, нервное, наводящее на мысли о том, что дед мог быть как-то причастен, хотя в этом не было никакой логики. Но чуйка молчала, единственное, что невольно приходило в голову — это сходство Хаммонда и Андерсона. У их престарелого снайпера тоже была странная приязнь к жестянкам. Веяло каким-то болезненным покровительством. Даже нарядил своего дружка в домашние шмотки. Неужто тоже потерянный сын? Друг? Напарник?  
  
— Да, сэр, — тут же встрял Андерсон, и Гэвин был ему благодарен, эти сопли о дружбе и подобной херне начинали его раздражать. — Скорее всего, вы уже отвечали на вопросы, которые я собираюсь задать, мистер Хаммонд, но повторить не помешает. Как вы знаете, работа патрульных отличается от работы детектива. Патрульные обычно заполняют форму и часто не спрашивают больше, чем она предусматривает. Затем вас допрашивают представители из убойного отдела, мы не используем бланков, но тоже пишем рапорты о расследовании и уточнения. У нас более широкий подход, так сказать…  
  
— Да, я понимаю.  
  
— Отлично, — Гэвин прокашлялся и достал смартфон, чтобы записать разговор. — Тогда не могли бы вы еще раз рассказать в подробностях, что произошло сегодня утром, мистер Хаммонд?  
  
— Райли услышал какие-то крики в начале пятого и разбудил меня, — ответил старикан. — Кричал тот парень у шиномонтажки. Райли сказал, сначала их было трое.  
  
— Райли, — обратился к андроиду Хэнк. — Ты смог их разглядеть? Откуда они появились?  
  
— Нет, не совсем. Когда я выглянул в окно, двое других уже садились в машину. Это была серая Тойота двадцать второго года, номер я не разглядел.  
  
— Что было потом, мистер Хаммонд?  
  
— Я сходил до сейфа, где храню оружие, и взял Бушмастер AR-15. Из винтовок я стреляю лучше.  
  
— Какое у вас зрение, мистер Хаммонд?  
  
Гэвин про себя похвалил вопрос, это был как шаг назад, проверка грубых поверхностей, несовпадающих фактов. Возможно, до этого вопроса он сам не додумался и мог бы вообще не задать его. Возможно, спросил бы не сегодня, а на следующем круге, но сегодня самое главное — сами вопросы, а не их порядок. И сами ответы, потому что недавние впечатления еще свежи в памяти.  
  
— Единица на правый, левый чуть хуже.  
  
— Сколько выстрелов вы сделали?  
  
— Один.  
  
— Стреляли с крыльца?  
  
— Нет, я стоял на дороге.  
  
Где-то девяносто ярдов, неплохо для дедули.  
  
— Вы вызвали полицию до того, как убили андроида, или после?  
  
— Я вызвал полицию, когда пошел будить Сонни, лейтенант, — вмешался Райли.  
  
— Окей, — вздохнул Гэвин. — Что-нибудь необычное вы заметили? Андроид что-нибудь кричал, пока бил того парня? Он точно был один?  
  
— Райли и я какое-то время провели на улице, — ответил Хаммонд и сделал глоток из бутылки. — Соседи выглядывали из окон, Марти из дома напротив вышел спросить, что случилось. Больше ничего. Тот андроид был один.  
  
— Он что-нибудь кричал? Говорил?  
  
— Кричал только парень, но когда я вышел, он был уже мертв.  
  
— Так, ладно, хорошо. Можно взглянуть на ваше оружие?  
  
— Конечно, сейф на втором этаже. Райли покажет.  
  
Хэнк хлопнул себя по коленям, поднялся и сделал жест рукой, мол, давай, веди. Андроид улыбнулся и с готовностью подскочил, сложив свои бумажки в неаккуратную кучу. Когда они скрылись за лестницей, Гэвин решил подонимать старпера еще немного. Он выключил диктофон и достал небольшую записную книжку из внутреннего кармана.  
  
— Сэр, если вы не возражаете, еще несколько вопросов.  
  
— Разумеется, детектив.  
  
— Когда в последний раз вы испытывали приступ гнева, мистер Хаммонд? — чуть прищурившись, спросил Гэвин. — Нам необходимо составить психологический портрет каждого участника происшествия. Обычная формальность.  
  
Хаммонд задумался на пару секунд, почесал седую щетину и макушку с залысинами.  
  
— Не очень давно, — в конце концов ответил он. — Прошлой зимой.  
  
— Что спровоцировало этот приступ?  
  
— Кажется, я разозлился из-за одного парня в супермаркете.  
  
— Вы помните, что за супермаркет?  
  
— Да, на соседней улице. «Нэбил» называется, его держат какие-то мусульмане, их здесь много. Справа от супермаркета даже есть мечеть.  
  
— Вы помните, как начали злиться? Можете рассказать, что чувствовали?  
  
— У них работает девушка, Амаль. Она андроид. Владелец купил ее года три назад, если не больше. В один из вечеров я зашел за курицей с рисом, которую они готовят на вынос, и застал каких-то здоровых парней. Они пытались выманить Амаль из-за прилавка, чтобы… ну, вы понимаете. Многие винят их, когда теряют работу.  
  
Да, черт возьми, он понимал. И как бы сильно он сам не ненавидел андроидов, таких ублюдков, жаждущих расправы над первым встречным из-за собственных тараканов, он ненавидел еще больше.  
  
— Да, понимаю. Насколько сильно вы разозлились?  
  
— Довольно сильно. Сейчас уже трудно вспомнить.  
  
— И что вы сделали? — охваченный идиотским торжеством, спросил Гэвин.  
  
— Я достал пистолет, сказал, что выстрелю, если они не уберутся. К счастью, они были без оружия. В последнее время я никогда не выхожу из дома «налегке». Райли настаивает. Он всегда так волнуется, до сих пор не привыкну.  
  
— Мда, ясно. Что вы чувствовали после этого?  
  
— Я чувствовал себя… хорошо. Я был рад помочь. Мне нравится Амаль и магазин, у них отличная курица.  
  
Боже, это просто провал. Я был рад помочь. Мне нравится курица.  
  
— Скажите, вы знали, что убитый вами андроид — это модель HK400?  
  
Хаммонд слегка подвис, опустив взгляд, и отрицательно помотал головой.  
  
— Он работал сиделкой у одного мужчины в Вэст-сайде.  
  
— Вы узнали, что с ним случилось?  
  
— К сожалению, нет, тело все еще на экспертизе, — ответил Гэвин и кивнул на потолок: — Ваш андроид не контактировал с тем HK400, мистер Хаммонд?  
  
— Нет, он все время стоял рядом со мной. И он не мой андроид, детектив. Он друг.  
  
— Да, да, окей. А до того, как он вас разбудил?  
  
— Он был на веранде. Не думаю, что он стал бы рисковать, хотя у него есть оружие.  
  
— Что за оружие?  
  
— Обычный Ругер, девять на семнадцать.  
  
— Откуда он у него?  
  
— Мой подарок.  
  
— У него есть лицензия на ношение? — Гэвин отвлекся от блокнота и посмотрел на Хаммонда исподлобья.  
  
— Конечно.  
  
— Вы понимаете, что он может применить его против другого человека? Против вас?  
  
— Да.  
  
— И вас это не волнует?  
  
— Нет. Я хочу, чтобы он мог защитить себя, как любой другой американец.  
  
— Я-ясно, — протянул Гэвин. — В любом случае, если Райли начнет вести себя странно, мистер Хаммонд, прошу вас немедленно вызвать полицию.  
  
Хаммонд ухмыльнулся, что все его лицо перекроило странной гримасой не то боли, не то отвращения.  
  
— Не думаю, что это потребуется. Я уверен, Райли не выходил на улицу.  
  
— Что ж, — вздохнул Гэвин, протянув руку для рукопожатия. — На этом пока закончим. Спасибо, что уделили нам время, сэр. И спасибо за вашу службу.  
  
— Рад был помочь, детектив.  
  
Всегда можно выяснить что-то еще, но часто не сразу сообразишь, что именно. Гэвин не стал перебирать вопросы, Андерсона он дожидался уже на улице, безуспешно кутаясь в куртку от холода. Ветер пронизывал насквозь. Он слушал прогноз утром в машине: временами снегопад, усиливающийся к обеду, толщина снежного покрова один-два дюйма. Максимальная температура около двадцати градусов по Фаренгейту, минимальная вечером плюс пять-семь в городе, минус ноль-плюс пять в пригородах. Сильный западный ветер, до двадцати двух миль в час. Какая-то ебучая Манитоба.  
  
— Что с сейфом? — стуча зубами, выдавил из себя Гэвин, когда к нему подошел Андерсон и встал справа, задумчиво разглядывая огромное бледно-коричневое пятно на асфальте.  
  
Обозревая сцену убийства, Гэвин почувствовал, как съеденный не так давно бейгл снова рвется в пищевод. Неудивительно, что патрульный, увидевший это, хорошенько проблевался на противоположной стороне дороги.  
  
Криминалисты собрали все улики, что смогли найти, но стоило осмотреться еще разок, раз уж они сюда притащились. Патрульный сообщил, что от убитого остался один форшмак и обледенелая лужица. Они соскребли, сколько сумели, но на всякий случай он рекомендовал смотреть под ноги, потому что под тонким слоем рассыпчатого, похожего на песок снега оставались кусочки кожи, костей и мышечной ткани.  
  
— Все в порядке. Документы тоже.  
  
— Какой калибр в винтовке?  
  
— Двадцать второй, если старик не поменял их за эти несколько часов.  
  
— Старик? — фыркнул Гэвин. — Ты бесишься, когда тебя называют «старик», но называешь так этого… боже, он похож на Николсона из «Нескольких хороших парней».  
  
— К чему ты клонишь, говнюк? Хочешь сказать, я больший старик, чем он? — огрызнулся Хэнк, проматывая кривой отчет патрульных на планшете.  
  
— Ты сам это сказал, — пожал плечами Гэвин, трясясь на ветру.  
  
— Иди в задницу.  
  
— Можешь написать в своем дневнике гнева, что я назвал тебя старпером, и ты взбесился.  
  
— Продублируй в дневнике мудилы, — отмахнулся Хэнк.  
  
Гэвин беззвучно рассмеялся. Андерсон любил непринужденную трепотню, и, наверное, Гэвин немного любил его за это, потому что вся прочая трепотня в участке, не считая, может быть, трепотни Чэнь, вызывала у него приступы мигрени и крамольную мысль, что не зря чертов Фаулер отправил его на курсы по управлению гневом.  
  
— Не помнишь, пулю нашли? — спросил Хэнк. — Или застряла в башке?  
  
— Ты только что листал отчет.  
  
— Там не сказано. Надо поискать гильзу. Откуда он там стрелял? С газона?  
  
— С дороги.  
  
Они разделились и начали прочесывать улицу. Минуты через две Хэнк, ползающий вдоль бордюра, победно вскинул руку в перчатке, но оказалось, что это девятый калибр. А потом двенадцатый, и шестнадцатый, и двадцать восьмой. Еще через десять минут из дома Хаммонда вышел Райли. Он подошел к Гэвину и, улыбаясь, как в рекламе зубной пасты, положил в его обтянутую латексом ладонь нужную гильзу.  
  
— Сонни не любит мусорить, — сказал он, будто извинялся.  
  
— Ага, — поморщился Гэвин. — А ты любишь подглядывать за всеми в окно, да?  
  
— Немного. Стало интересно, ведь вы не спросили про гильзу.  
  
— И зачем мистер Хаммонд хранит гильзы?  
  
— Он их выбрасывает. Я сохранил на случай, если она вам понадобится.  
  
— Ты слишком много учитываешь для андроида-сиделки, ты в курсе?  
  
— Издержки общения с людьми, детектив, — ответил Райли, засунув руки в карманы как-то слишком по-человечески.  
  
Гэвин уставился на него, пытаясь заметить хоть что-нибудь подозрительное в его доброжелательном лице, но Райли невозмутимо улыбался и моргал положенные сколько-то там раз в минуту.  
  
— Можешь идти, приятель. Дальше мы сами.  
  
— Хорошего дня, детектив Рид, — махнул рукой Райли и бодрой походкой ушел в дом, придержав скрипучую внешнюю дверь, чтобы не хлопала.  
  
— Видал? — хмыкнул Гэвин, когда подошел к стоявшему рядом с его машиной Хэнку. — Никого не напоминает?  
  
Тот закатил глаза, убрав в карман латексные перчатки, и кивнул в сторону ближайшего дома через дорогу, где в окне за шторкой виднелся чей-то силуэт. Любили же эти ссыкливые соседи молча наблюдать, пока кого-то мочат.  
  
— Надо опросить соседей, может, они заметили что-то подозрительное.  
  
— Твои по ту сторону, — ответил Гэвин и тут же добавил, заметив быстро приближающегося человека за спиной Андерсона: — Бля, только не этот говнюк…  
  
— Что? — недоуменно переспросил Хэнк, оборачиваясь.  
  
— Детектив, что здесь произошло? — уже издалека прокричал этот назойливый, как ночной москит, засранец. Кевин Скотт, четвертый сраный канал.  
  
— Иди, куда шел, Скотт, — отмахнулся Хэнк, воровато поглядывая по сторонам, будто ждал, что из кустов сейчас повыпрыгивают другие журналисты. Впрочем, все самое интересное здесь уже сняли, записали, спросили и придумали.  
  
— Вы, ребята, говорили с другими?  
  
— Какие нахрен другие? — Гэвин оттеснил Хэнка плечом и подошел вплотную к Скотту, ткнув ему пальцем в грудь. — Другие жертвы, другие очевидцы, другие дебилы? Думаешь, у меня тут куча времени, чтобы гадать? Нет у меня времени ни рожна. Так что будь добр, говнюк, уточни, с какими еще другими.  
  
— Рид, — предостерегающим тоном начал Хэнк и попытался придержать его под локоть, но Гэвин вывернулся.  
  
Скотт таращился на них и дрожал от напряжения, как породистая легавая.  
  
— Другими очевидцами, детектив. Мы вынуждены пихать чушь нашим читателям в духе «Неизвестный всадник без головы. Кто он? Очередная жертва девианта?». Вы ведь здесь для того, чтобы задавать вопросы, но мне интересно, что вы нашли, а если ничего, то какого черта? Когда нам ждать официального заявления?  
  
— Спроси у своей мамы, Скотт, — устало ответил Хэнк.  
  
Скотт поморщился и стряхнул руку Гэвина с груди, как случайно попавшую капельку грязи от проезжавшей мимо машины.  
  
— Без комментариев, — хмыкнул Гэвин. — Ясно? А теперь вали.  
  
— Хотя бы скажите, что это за андроид? Это новая модель? Это девиант? И как зовут убитого?  
  
Из рации в машине донесся голос знакомого диспетчера: «Нападение андроида на человека. Балтимор стрит, сорок четыре шестнадцать, подземная парковка супермаркета».  
  
— Да чтоб тебя, — выругался Гэвин, увидев плохо скрываемый азарт на лице Скотта, и бросил Хэнку, доставая ключи: — Поехали.  
  


***

  
  
— Совещание, черт побери, ко мне в кабинет! — проорал Джеффри, как будто продавал на базаре последнюю рыбину. Хэнк вздрогнул, а Рид, возившийся с заключением экспертизы, пролил на себя кофе.  
  
Джеффри задержался на нем взглядом, и Гэвин как-то виновато скривился, что было довольно тупо: последние двадцать четыре часа он был на удивление терпимым и никто из них двоих даже не получил дисциплинарного наказания. Впрочем, взгляды Джеффри любого заставляли чувствовать себя так, словно тебя поймали на воровстве общей коробки пончиков. Они столкнулись взглядами, когда подходили к лестнице, и Хэнку на миг показалось, что Гэвин смутился, стирая салфеткой кофейные разводы.  
  
— Оно каждый день в восемь утра. Мне надо в горн трубить или что? Садитесь, начнем.  
  
Хэнк сделал шаг к стулу, на котором сидел в прошлый раз, но Коллинз неуловимым образом опередил его, и Хэнку пришлось сесть рядом с Ридом. Тот одарил его нечитаемым взглядом и убрал скомканную салфетку в карман.  
  
— Так, что у нас, выкладывайте, — велел Джеффри. — Бен?  
  
— У Ли есть два сына, оба компьютерщики или вроде того. Старший постоянно копался в софте отцовской сиделки, говорит, что пытался улучшить. Нужен ордер на обыск, чтобы проверить дом. Они отказались пускать нас в подвал.  
  
— Будет. Результаты экспертизы пришли?  
  
— Анджела сказала, будут готовы к пяти.  
  
— Хэнк, что у вас?  
  
— Дали ориентировку на любых агрессивных или странно ведущих себя андроидов. И на андроидов без скина. Патруль с юго-запада обезвредил троих этой ночью, все застрелены. Они особо не скрывались, не пытались защищаться, только нападали. Двое человек в больнице. Еще одно нападение было на парковке супермаркета вчера днем.  
  
— В этот раз без жертв, — добавил Рид. — Андроид атаковал студентку, когда та грузила продукты в машину. Успела достать пистолет. Охранник услышал выстрелы и сразу вызвал копов. Андроида опознали, это наш РС200, уже отправили его в Киберлайф.  
  
— Как потерпевшая?  
  
— С ней все в порядке.  
  
— Андроид был без скина?  
  
— Да, описание совпадает с показаниями других пострадавших. Похоже, эта хрень заразна, как мы и боялись.  
  
— От Киберлайф что-нибудь слышно? Они не собираются выпускать, не знаю, антивирус? — спросил Хэнк. — Чем андроиды уязвимее, тем они опаснее.  
  
— Понятия не имею, — вздохнул Джеффри. — Всю информацию фильтрует ФБР, если что-то и узнаем, то через них. Нам сейчас важно найти источник заразы.  
  
— Если больше никто не заразился, получается… где-то бегает последняя консерва?  
  
— Найдите ее. И найдите того, кто набросил дерьма в вентилятор, — сказал Джеффри и ткнул пальцем в Бена. — Ордер будет через несколько часов. И еще. Убитый на Уоррен — Нил Брукс, у него мать в Нью Йорке, нужно сообщить ей.  
  
— Киша в этом спец, — предложил Коллинз.  
  
— Где она?  
  
— У судмедэксперта, должна подъехать к обеду.  
  
— Пусть зайдет ко мне, как вернется. Работаем.  
  


***

  
  
«Сегодня встреча группы», — сообщение пришло, когда Гэвин садился в машину. Было около семи, и он собирался поехать домой, чтобы наконец как следует выспаться.  
  
Тихо хлопнув дверцей, он сразу завел двигатель, но еще минут пять дрожал, перебирая в голове варианты ответа, остановившись в итоге на «Спасибо за напоминание, но я не помню, что подключал такую услугу».  
  
Андерсон перезвонил.  
  
— Ты теперь что? Словарь вежливого хамства?  
  
— У меня т-тут завал с отчетами, — зачем-то соврал Гэвин, засунув замерзшую ладонь между бедер. — Останусь в участке до одиннадцати, потом сразу домой.  
  
— Сэм видела, как ты уходил.  
  
— Я вышел пок-курить.  
  
— С сумкой?  
  
— Блядь.  
  
В пассажирское окно постучали, и Гэвин шарахнулся в сторону, как от удара током. Снаружи, наклонившись и прижав трубку к уху, стоял Андерсон. В темноте его практически не было видно, но такого здорового мужика сложно с кем-то спутать. Хэнк поднял левую руку и протер стекло дверцы, очищая его от инея.  
  
— Открывай, Рид. Мы едем на занятие, — прозвучало одновременно у Гэвина в ухе и беззвучно в окне.  
  
— Куда ты дел свою тачку?  
  
— Не заводится. Слишком холодно.  
  
Гэвин пялился на темную фигуру в свете фонарей еще пару секунд, а потом сбросил звонок и снял блокировку. Андерсон тут же забрался на пассажирское сиденье и с довольной рожей уставился перед собой, будто поймал сраное такси в час-пик. В руке у него была термокружка, и Гэвин чуть не выставил его нахрен из тачки. Невозможно было хотеть в данный момент что-то настолько же отчаянно и страстно, как Гэвин хотел что бы там ни было у Андерсона в кружке.  
  
— Хрена ли ты лыбишься? — проворчал Гэвин, грея ладони дыханием.  
  
— Мог бы просто уехать, знаешь? Что, чувство вины? Или амбиции жопу жгут?  
  
Гэвин бы сказал, что все вместе. Но желание получить повышение, конечно, преобладало.  
  
— Пошел ты.  
  
— Кто бы сомневался. Ну давай, поехали, не хочу опоздать. Там наверняка штрафы за это, — пробормотал Хэнк и сделал небольшой глоток.  
  
— Ты можешь показать значок и сказать, что расследовал убийство, — предложил Гэвин, выезжая с парковки, печка наконец начала хоть немного греть, и мерзкая дрожь, сковавшая тело до кончиков пальцев, потихоньку отпускала.  
  
— Смотрю, ты знаешь много ситуаций, где может пригодиться значок, — заметил Хэнк, отвернувшись к окну.  
  
— Облеки свои инсинуации в вопрос, Андерсон, — раздраженно ответил Гэвин. — А то я что-то не пойму, в чем ты меня обвиняешь.  
  
— Часто ты пользуешься служебным положением?  
  
— Ха! Постоянно. И не строй из себя святошу, никогда не поверю, что ты не пользовался значком в личных целях.  
  
— Не поверишь, — фыркнул Хэнк.  
  
— Нет. Не поверю.  
  
— И зря. Не все такие засранцы, как ты.  
  
— Тебе тоже идет образ плохого парня, Хэнк, — улыбнулся Гэвин, отвлекшись от заснеженной дороги. — Если снять этот дедулин свитер и руба…  
  
— Заткнись. И давай по девяносто четвертой, на Мичиган авария.  
  
— Гребаная холодина, — Гэвин поерзал на сидении, чувствуя, как тепло подогрева сиденья просачивается через обивку и джинсы, согревая задницу. — Еще этот долбаный парад. Ставлю десять баксов, что беспорядки начнутся уже ночью.  
  
Хэнк молча покивал, продолжая пялиться в окно.  
  
— Что слышно о Конноре?  
  
— Куда он тебе опять уперся? Который раз уже спрашиваешь.  
  
— Боже, — нервно посмеялся Гэвин. — Просто пытаюсь поддержать разговор. Все это дерьмо с бешеными андроидами. Так и до паранойи недалеко. К концу недели они могут заполонить весь город. И мы до сих пор не нашли виновного.  
  
— Мне кажется, я видел одного.  
  
— Сейчас? — в груди екнуло, и Гэвин чуть не вдарил по тормозам.  
  
— Что? — словно очнулся от размышлений Хэнк. — Нет. Пару дней назад. Утром я выпустил Сумо во двор, и он почуял кого-то за живой изгородью. Кто-то пробежал мимо, но точно не человек.  
  
— Тебе не показалось? Мало ли кто бегает в такую рань.  
  
— Мне не показалось, я могу отличить кроссовки от голого углепластика.  
  
— Утром я могу отличить только кровать от унитаза, — пробормотал себе под нос Гэвин.  
  
— Это заметно, — ухмыльнулся Хэнк.  
  
— Отвали. Лучше узнай, что там у Коллинза. Он не перезвонил мне, говнюк.  
  
Хэнк достал телефон, и через пару секунд Гэвин услышал гудки по громкой связи. Коллинз взял трубку после четвертого. Вот же козел.  
  
— Что там с тем андроидом, Бен? Ты узнал что-нибудь?  
  
— Почти ничего. Ли сказал, что он просто ушел в магазин и как сквозь землю провалился. Старший сын пытался его искать, но в итоге бросил это дело — подумал, что тот стал девиантом и не захотел возвращаться.  
  
— Почему они не заявили в полицию?  
  
— Думали, что справятся сами.  
  
— Когда пропал андроид?  
  
— В конце прошлой недели. Кажется, в субботу, — Коллинз прокашлялся и словно неохотно добавил: — Нашли в подвале какое-то оборудование, биокомпоненты. Вывезли часть на экспертизу, сняли отпечатки. Возможно, старший Ли — как раз наш клиент.  
  
— Ясно, спасибо, Бен, — Хэнк убрал телефон и отпил из кружки, которую Гэвин проводил тоскливым взглядом. — И как ты стал детективом? Иногда мне кажется, что тебя вообще никто не выносит.  
  
— Тебе не кажется, — улыбнулся Гэвин, притормозив на светофоре.  
  
Погода снова испортилась, повалил крупный снег, из-за чего видимость стала практически нулевой, но Гэвин не возражал — температура больше не падала, и это самое главное.  
  
— Будешь? — спросил Хэнк, и Гэвин не сразу понял, что ему протягивают термокружку, но когда понял, то вцепился в нее двумя руками, благодарно кивнув.  
  
Внутри его ждал отличный кофе. Горячий, согревающий до кончиков пальцев.  
  
— Ты знал, что Хаммонд подарил своей жестянке пушку? — спросил Гэвин и сделал еще один глоток, потом кружку пришлось вернуть: загорелся зеленый.  
  
— Нет, — ответил Хэнк, и его голос прозвучал почти удивленно, будто он в последний момент успел скрыть эмоции. — Надеюсь, разрешение у него есть.  
  
— Говорит, что есть.  
  
— Тогда я не вижу проблемы.  
  
Гэвин отвлекся и перевел недовольный взгляд на Хэнка.  
  
— Ты думаешь, у меня с этим проблемы?  
  
— Все знают, как ты ненавидишь «жестянок».  
  
— Я их не ненавижу.  
  
— Тогда что это за херня была с Коннором?  
  
— Ты будешь припоминать мне это до конца жизни?  
  
— До конца не обещаю. Но да, планирую так делать постоянно. Потому что он этого не заслужил.  
  
— Помнится, ты тоже был не в восторге, когда он только приперся.  
  
Хэнк вдруг начал смеяться.  
  
— Ты специально спросил? Чтобы перевести стрелки?  
  
— Заткнись, Андерсон.  
  
— О-о-о нет. Ты поднял эту тему. Так что я с удовольствием ее поддержу.  
  
— Отлично, где тебя высадить?  
  
— Тебе следует извиниться, когда он приедет, — уже серьезно сказал Хэнк, но потом все тем же насмешливым тоном добавил: — Безумно хочу это увидеть. Обожаю, как ты извиняешься. Таким тоном, каким все остальные обкладывают хуями.  
  
Гэвин засопел, но ничего не ответил. Он чувствовал себя очень усталым. Ноющая боль в глазу и непроизвольная дрожь, которую он не мог унять еще с обеда, указывали на то, что он все-таки простыл.  
  


***

  
  
Пожалуй, его неприязнь, если ее вообще можно было так назвать, заключалась в том, что Рид был чертовски хорош в том, что делал. Отличная характеристика для детектива, но то, как он действовал, какой занозой в заднице он был с того самого момента, как перевелся из патруля, не лезло ни в какие ворота. О, Иисусе. Обычно новенькие, молодые детективчики в идеально сидящих костюмах раздражали всех своим очарованием и острым умом. Рид же был полной противоположностью. На редкость самоуверенный гондон. Мириться с таким было тяжело.  
  
Окопавшись по уши в бумагах и делах с нападениями, Хэнк думал, что прошла не пара жалких дней, а целый месяц. И они неплохо ладили с Ридом, если так можно назвать отсутствие попыток придушить друг друга. Напряжение сохранялось, но Хэнк предпочитал смотреть на эти мелкие стычки сквозь пальцы. Рид будто специально первым шел на конфликт. Будто сомневался, что способен на нормальные отношения, и лучше самому все испортить, чтобы не разочароваться в себе, когда кто-нибудь снова от тебя отвернется. С такой точки зрения все его попытки поругаться казались несерьезными, Хэнк отмахивался от них, как от мух.  
  
— Зачем я здесь?  
  
— Садись, сынок, — Коллинз указал на стул и сам сел напротив.  
  
Аарон Ли помялся несколько секунд возле двери, озираясь по сторонам, но затем все-таки сел, откинувшись на стуле и выпятив подбородок, как бывалый гангстер. Гэвин рядом закатил глаза. Он таких раскалывал, не церемонясь, но в этот раз был вынужден сидеть по ту сторону допросной с Хэнком и просто наблюдать.  
  
— Ладно, парень, — сказал Коллинз, раскладывая перед ним фотографии с Уоррен авеню. — Мы расследуем убийство, к которому причастен твой андроид. У тебя в подвале нашли оборудование и рабочие биокомпоненты, снятые в том числе со списанных андроидов. Не хочешь объяснить?  
  
— Я помогал им.  
  
— Кому?  
  
— Девиантам.  
  
— Как? Превращал в бешеных зомби?  
  
— Нет! — выплюнул Аарон, эти слова явно задели его за живое. — Чинил их, когда им не к кому было обратиться. Год назад девиантов отлавливали, как бездомных собак, деактивировали и отправляли на свалку. Думаете, много из них хотело туда попасть? Нихрена подобного!  
  
— А ты, значит, сочувствующий, — улыбнулся Коллинз. — И сколько таких бедолаг ты вылечил, позволь спросить?  
  
— Достаточно.  
  
— Где ты брал биокомпоненты?  
  
— На свалках, иногда покупал в сети.  
  
— Это незаконно, ты в курсе? Те свалки — частная собственность, за это можно и присесть.  
  
— Я делал это не ради выгоды.  
  
— Ты чинил их бесплатно?  
  
— Да.  
  
Гэвин фыркнул и откинулся на стуле, отпив из стаканчика подостывший кофе.  
  
— Прямо гребаный Робин Гуд, — протянул Хэнк.  
  
— Да уж. Если окажется, что это он навертел с вирусом, я его лично придушу.  
  
— Охлади пыл, ковбой, — хмыкнул Хэнк, бросив на него насмешливый взгляд. — Если пацан и правда замешан, то, может, мы узнаем, как все исправить.  
  
— Такой говнюк не станет сотрудничать с копами. Посмотри на него, он же помогает только сирым и убогим… Пф-ф. Натравить бы на него Коннора. Какого черта он забыл в этом долбаном Вашингтоне…  
  
Гэвин таращился на кислую рожу Аарона Ли, но потом заметил, что Хэнк смотрит на него. В конце концов его это явно достало, и он, не отвлекаясь от пацана, спросил:  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ничего.  
  
Хэнк сразу отвернулся. Коллинз в допросной подвинул фотографии к Аарону, и тот, заценив самую сочную расчлененку, отвернулся и теперь пялился куда-то в пространство перед собой.  
  
— Как давно ты этим занимаешься?  
  
— Почти два года.  
  
— Кто-нибудь из андроидов обращался к тебе повторно?  
  
— Да, некоторые приходили по два-три раза.  
  
— Зачем? Что-то переставало работать?  
  
— Нет, — Аарон наконец посмотрел Коллинзу в глаза. — Люди их ломали. Кого-то находили и пытались проучить бывшие хозяева. Кого-то просто избивали на улицах.  
  
— Значит, после твоих апгрейдов андроиды не слетали с катушек.  
  
— Послушайте, до вчерашнего или какого там дня все было нормально, мои андроиды не превращались в бешеных терминаторов. Я здесь не при чем.  
  
— Тогда почему твой андроид отрывает головы людям посреди ночи? Неожиданный побочный эффект?  
  
— Я ничего не знаю об этом. Я был на работе, когда Джеймс пропал.  
  
— Кто-нибудь может это подтвердить?  
  
— Записи с камер, моя сменщица Кэрол, я весь день был в магазине.  
  
— На внутренних биокомпонентах Джеймса найдены твои отпечатки.  
  
— Я… — Аарон замолчал, закрыв лицо сцепленными в замок руками.  
  
— «Я» что, Аарон? Что ты делал с ним?  
  
— Откуда пальчики в базе? — спросил справа Гэвин.  
  
Хэнк потыкал в планшет, пролистав худенькое дельце Аарона до нужного места, и повернул к Гэвину. Тот наклонился, практически привалившись к Хэнку теплым плечом. Аарон Ли, вождение в пьяном виде, сопротивление аресту.  
  
— Мда, я думал, что будет что-то посерьезнее, — не впечатлившсь, он вздохнул и снова откинулся на спинку, поправив кобуру на плече.  
  
— Я хотел его разбудить, — вздохнул пацан.  
  
— Разбудить?  
  
— Хотел, чтобы он стал девиантом. Искал способ, как помочь ему выйти за рамки программы. Я слышал, девиацию можно спровоцировать, поместить андроида в экстремальную ситуацию или заставить его защищать себя. Но я не хотел будить его так, он был как член семьи. Мы его любили!  
  
— Боже, что за чушь, — простонал Гэвин, растирая затекшую шею.  
  
Хэнк тяжело вздохнул. Он не знал, кому сочувствовал больше. Парню в допросной или тому андроиду, который год назад не был на марше свободы, потому что жил в любящей семье и не получил того самого стимула для пробуждения.  
  
— Тогда ты решил, что сможешь сделать его девиантом искусственно? — Коллинз дождался, когда Аарон снова посмотрит на стол, и выложил фотку Джеймса с простреленной черепушкой.  
  
Пацан увидел его и закрыл ладонью глаза.  
  
— У меня не получилось. Или получилось, не знаю, боже. Он всю ночь был на загрузке, а утром как обычно пошел готовить завтрак. Я спросил, чувствует ли он изменения. Он ответил, что все по-прежнему. И я больше не пытался лезть в код.  
  
— Что было потом, Аарон? Нам нужно знать.  
  
— Следующим вечером позвонил Микки и сказал, что Джеймс не вернулся домой.  
  
— Ты знаешь, куда он мог пойти?  
  
— В аптеку или супермаркет. Он всегда сам заказывал и забирал лекарства для папы. По пути часто брал что-то на ужин.  
  
— Микки — это твой брат?  
  
— Да.  
  
— Он знал о твоих экспериментах с Джеймсом?  
  
— Он помогал с кодом.  
  
— Он мог что-то сделать с Джеймсом без твоего ведома?  
  
— Нет, я уже спрашивал его. Он бы не стал с ним возиться.  
  
— Почему?  
  
— Ну, он немного ревновал Джеймса к отцу. Ко мне. Сначала он вообще был не в восторге от моей идеи. Он не хотел, чтобы Джеймс «оживал». Девианты ведь живые. Его устраивала машина в доме, но не более.  
  
— Ты не думал, что твой брат мог навредить андроиду из ревности?  
  
— Нет, — Аарон замотал головой и отодвинулся от стола, противясь этой мысли всем телом. — Микки, конечно, тот еще говнюк, но он бы не стал. Нет. Он знает, как отец нуждался в Джеймсе. Он бы не поступил так с ним.  
  
— Начина-а-а-ается, — взвыл Гэвин, запустив пальцы в волосы.  
  
Хэнк был с ним согласен. С этими семейными делами всегда действовало одно правило: если кто-то говорит, что дядюшка Бен такого никогда бы не сделал, первым делом надо брать ебучего дядюшку Бена.  
  
— Он был дома, когда Джеймс ушел? — продолжал Коллинз.  
  
— Да. Это была суббота, у него не было занятий в тот день, он никуда не собирался.  
  
Коллинз вздохнул и захлопнул папку с делом.  
  
— Хорошо, Аарон. Хорошо. На этом пока все.  
  
— Вы собираетесь допрашивать Микки? — неуверенно спросил тот.  
  
Коллинз пожал плечами и ответил что-то вроде «Посмотрим», Хэнк его уже не слушал. Гэвин еще какое-то время смотрел на парня в допросной и затем спросил:  
  
— Что думаешь?  
  
Хэнк много что думал, например, что им первым делом стоит допросить мелкого засранца Ли. За отправную точку неприятностей люди всегда принимали не то, что следовало бы. Вот и эта история началась, похоже, вовсе не с этого оголтелого специалиста по ремонту несчастных андроидов. Они лишь думали, что это так.  
  
— Надо привезти мелкого и попробовать натравить их друг на друга. Посмотрим, что выйдет.  
  
Гэвин, допивая свой кофе, согласно промычал.  
  


***

  
  
Микки Ли перестал отвечать на звонки, чем выдал себя с головой. Гэвин даже не сомневался, что мелкий засранец попытается убраться отсюда подальше или хотя бы заляжет на дно, вот только большинство ребят в его возрасте палились на идиотских мелочах, так что еще оставался шанс прижать его либо у кого-то из друзей, либо на выезде из города. Нужно было прошерстить все места, где он мог зависнуть: квартиру подружки, корешей, подпольные клубы ковырятелей железа или где там любила ошиваться молодежь. Со старшим братом Микки не был особо близок, и это немного усложнило ситуацию. Пока патрульные шерстили округу, Гэвин потащился в какой-то «Шмиберлайф» на Вордсворт стрит, где Микки видели на прошлой неделе. Небольшая конура с высокими потолками кишела разносортной, пьяной или обдолбанной молодежью, но этот притон выглядел все равно слишком безобидно в сравнении с тем, что Гэвину довелось повидать за время работы в патруле.  
  
Куда направился Андерсон, Гэвин не знал и плевать хотел. Фаулер наверняка дал ему ответственное спецзадание, связанное с андроидами. Может, он снова наведается к Камски за дармовым советом, а, может, к Джимми за бухлом. Так даже лучше, учитывая хреновую погоду, их хреновые отношения, хреновое дело и презрение к методам и принципам друг друга.  
  
Он поворачивал с восьмой мили на парковку у торгового центра, чтобы заехать перехватить пару бургеров в Макдональдс, когда зазвонил телефон.  
  
— Детектив? Нападение андроида на человека. Позвонила жительница многоквартирного дома на двадцать двадцать четыре, Хаббард стрит.  
  
— Что? Какой дом?  
  
— Двадцать двадцать четыре, Хаббард стрит.  
  
— Твою мать, — Гэвин включил мигалку на лобовом и прижал трубку ухом, разворачиваясь прямо на перекрестке под визг шин и сигналы встречных машин. — Вызов принял, отправьте туда патрульных!  
  
Пока он несся по обледенелым дорогам, пытаясь срезать по Крайслер Фривей, он думал только о том, что надо позвонить напарнику. Напарнику, черт возьми, кто бы мог подумать? Но Хэнк не брал трубку.  
  
— Да какого хрена… — Гэвин натыкал сообщение и раздраженно отшвырнул телефон на пассажирское.  
  
Улицы за окном превратились в точные копии друг друга, мешая ориентироваться, пришлось даже включить навигатор, чтобы не пропустить нужный съезд. Подъехав к дому, он увидел патрульную машину. На другой стороне улицы столпились соседи. Один из полицейских удерживал женщину, которая вырывалась и орала во всю глотку: «Там мой сын! Пустите меня, вашу мать! С ним мой сын!».  
  
— Какого черта происходит? — спросил Гэвин, выйдя из машины.  
  
— Андроид пробрался во внутренний двор, предположительно с Вайнвуд стрит, — ответил молодой парень, пытаясь удержать беснующуюся женщину. — Его заметили подростки, один из них успел убежать, когда произошло нападение. Сказал, андроид был без скина, странно двигался. Сначала они бегали от него, думали, что это игра, но потом испугались.  
  
— Пустите меня! — снова рванулась женщина, и Гэвин первый раз внимательно на нее посмотрел. И тут до него дошло, что это новая соседка, чей сын пристал к нему пару дней назад. Вот же дерьмо.  
  
— Мэм, успокойтесь!  
  
— Он пошел за ними в дом, — догадался Гэвин. — Он еще внутри?  
  
— Да. Я слышал выстрелы, но напарник не отвечает. Я вызвал подкрепление.  
  
— Я иду внутрь.  
  
— Детектив, это может быть опасно!  
  
— Конечно, опасно! Я там живу, черт побери!  
  
Грохот он услышал, как только открыл дверь. Жуткий, тяжелый звук, словно кто-то остервенело падал или бился о стену раз за разом. На первом этаже было чисто, только какой-то умник выглядывал из приоткрытой двери, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Гомон испуганных людей, как жужжание москитов. Гэвин замахал на мужика руками. Любопытная голова скрылась, тихо щелкнул дверной замок. Гэвин двинулся дальше, держа пистолет перед собой. В пролете между первым и вторым этажом старый ковер на лестнице стал темнее — от крови. Чуть выше на ступеньках лицом вниз лежал патрульный, голова была неестественно вывернута, на лице виднелось несколько серьезного вида гематом. Гэвин присел и осторожно подполз к нему, чтобы пощупать пульс. Пульса не было.  
  
Грохот шел со второго этажа, и когда он сменился на хруст дерева и чей-то истошный визг, Гэвин побежал. В голове было странно тихо. Он почему-то очень ярко вспомнил момент, когда столкнулся с Коннором в допросной. Под дых ударило мерзкое чувство страха — он снова может облажаться, андроид окажется сильнее и проворнее, и на этот раз кто-то серьезно пострадает.  
  
Он влетел в квартиру сквозь выбитую дверь, заорав во все горло «Полиция, лежать!» и еле успел увернуться от атаки. Андроид набросился слева, схватив Гэвина за грудки и впечатав в стену. От удара Гэвин выронил пистолет, тот упал и откатился по плитке к двери в ванную. Странно холодные пальцы, как клешня, рванулись к его лицу. Гэвин выставил локоть, стараясь защитить глаза, и ударил вслепую в попытке сбросить с себя эту бешеную консерву. Кулак врезался в твердый корпус, и словно ничего не произошло: андроид продолжал метелить его, норовя добраться до головы.  
  
Гэвин снова ударил, зарычав от острой боли в костяшках. Второй удар вышел смазанным, и он увидел на белом пластике красное пятно. А когда андроид взревел, его будто оглушило. Он замешкался всего на секунду, но этого хватило, чтобы полностью потерять преимущество. От мощного удара в живот его скрутило, он упал на колени. Воздух застрял где-то на полпути к легким. Гладкая, тяжелая туша навалилась на него, удары посыпались градом. Пальцы стальной хваткой сжались в волосах и дернули с такой силой, что Гэвин заорал.  
  
Нужно было добраться до пушки, но, черт, он даже не мог толком посмотреть, где она.  
  
Андроид добрался до куртки, раздирая ее вместе с джемпером, и Гэвин начал лягаться, не решаясь открыть шею или голову. Он не мог отползти, цепкие пальцы хватали его за локти, за одежду и подтаскивали ближе. В какой-то момент он ухитрился перевернуться и, сгруппировавшись, отползти в сторону, чтобы заехать жестянке ботинком в голову. Но у него было такое ощущение, что он избивал боксерскую грушу: она отшатывалась и возвращалась невредимой.  
  
Андроид вцепился в его щиколотки и дернул на себя. Гэвин лягнул его, целясь в челюсть, но промахнулся.  
  
— Блядь! — рявкнул он больше от злости, чем от боли или страха.  
  
Столкнувшись с неизбежностью смерти, люди делают, что угодно, лишь бы спастись. Он это знал не понаслышке, но боль сковала тело, и единственное, на что оставалось сил — это просто продолжать держаться, надеясь, что спасение придет само собой.  
  
Он пыхтел, рычал и стонал, отбиваясь от безмолвной машины, и в первый раз даже не заметил посторонний звук. Но потом всхлип повторился. В квартире с ним был кто-то третий.  
  
— Эй! — сдавленно крикнул он. — Помоги мне! Возьми пушку! Скорее!  
  
Андроид снова зашелся в этом странном сиплом вопле, переходя на какой-то истеричный ультразвук зажеванной пленки, взял Гэвина за предплечья, приподнял и швырнул в стену. Тот ударился лбом, влетев точно в высокий деревянный плинтус, и голова стала удивительно легкой. Следующий удар пришелся в ухо. Гэвин понимал, что если немедленно что-нибудь не сделает, его просто замочат.  
  
Правый глаз защипало от крови. Андроид развернул его и ударил в лицо. Боль от разбитого носа немного отрезвила. Гэвин отчаянно заизвивался, когда чужие пальцы, лихорадочно подергиваясь сжались где-то между плечом и шеей. Он наугад взмахнул рукой, нащупал гладкое лицо и голову, большой палец провалился в глазницу, Гэвин остервенело надавил, сжимая небольшую черепушку и чувствуя, как под ногтем лопается с хрустом оболочка оптики, а палец проскальзывает в какую-то вязкую хрень.  
  
— Дай мне пушку! Блядь! Быстрее! — почти в истерике заорал он. — Пожалуйста!  
  
Ему удалось вывернуться из хватки, хотя ноги все еще были в ловушке. Он вытянулся, шаря по полу руками, мельком глянул назад, увидел пистолет и успел подцепить его пальцами, но тут андроид снова дернул его к себе и наконец добрался до уязвимой шеи.  
  
Гэвин в ужасе схватился за его запястья, пытаясь оторвать их от себя, и взвыл от мерзкой беспомощности и безысходности. Черт, ему ведь сейчас сломают шею нахрен. На мгновение его захватила такая жалость к себе, что он чуть не отпустил руки андроида, чуть не сдался.  
  
Жмурясь от заливающей глаза крови, Гэвин резко дернулся вперед, пытаясь ударить андроида головой, но ему даже не удалось дотянуться. Мощные руки, словно амортизатор, погасили рывок и неумолимо начали давить в ответ, припечатывая его обратно к полу. Из пустой глазницы ручейком стекал тириум, капая на пол и на живот Гэвина. Но андроиды не чувствуют боли в отличие от хрупких людишек. Пальцы на шее сжались сильнее, продавливая кадык. Андроид попробовал дернуть, и где-то в затылке глухо хрустнуло. Гэвин почувствовал, как темнеет в глазах. Он так сильно напрягся, что по ощущениям мог вывихнуть челюсть в любую секунду. Сейчас он откинется от рук жестянки. Дерьмо собачье. Кровь из разбитого носа попала в рот, и это был самый жуткий вкус на свете. Знакомый, горячий, неправильный. Голову ломило от боли, внутри все онемело от ударов, но из-за адреналина мозг просто игнорировал эти сигналы.  
  
Гэвин знал, что ему нужно дотянуться до пистолета, но не мог отпустить. Мозг панически орал — отпустишь, и он свернет тебе шею в тот же миг. Ты умрешь и так, и так, говорил он себе, но в первом случае хотя бы попытаешься спастись. В висках начала пульсировать кровь, воздух кончился, и тело судорожно пыталось заполучить воздух, сокращая легкие. Андроид перехватил его голову, убрав одну руку с горла, и собрался дернуть снова.  
  
Последний шанс. Гэвин выбросил руку в сторону, нащупал пистолет, схватил его и не глядя разрядил перед собой всю обойму. Хватка на шее ослабла. Гэвин подтянул ноги к груди и изо всех сил выбросил вперед, отшвыривая от себя андроида. Тот рухнул, словно мешок камней, и его заколошматило в странном припадке.  
  
Гэвин отполз подальше, кашляя от боли в горле и булькая кровавыми соплями. Руки превратились в какие-то прихватки: пальцы распухли, разбитые костяшки влажно блестели лопнувшей кожей и ссадинами. Лицо болело, будто он всю ночь бороздил им по хайвею. Его мутило. Он попытался оценить ущерб, ощупывая себя одной рукой сквозь разорванную в клочья одежду, но мозг отказывался обрабатывать информацию. Гэвин чувствовал, словно читает одну и ту же строчку по двадцатому разу и не может отразить смысл. Он осмотрелся одним глазом. Темнота в окне гостиной мерцала красно-синим. Звук ерзающих по кафелю пластиковых ног и рук андроида вводил его в какой-то транс. Вдалеке слышались сирены, чьи-то крики. За диваном кто-то сдавленно рыдал.  
  
Гэвин вытянул ногу и откинул голову на стену. Отдышался. Ему казалось, что сил больше нет. Несмотря на холод в квартире, пот тек ручьем. Он нашарил пачку в кармане, засунул сигарету в рот. Пока искал зажигалку, губы затряслись, и сигарета выпала, укатившись к двери. Комната куда-то поплыла. Гэвин понадеялся, что это не гребаное сотрясение, хотя головой он приложился знатно. Из забытья его вывел выстрел, больше похожий на глухой хлопок. Мутная пелена перед глазами замелькала темными пятнами человеческих фигур. Зашипела рация, мельтешение фонариков напомнило школьную дискотеку. Кажется, это Аллен. Или Свенсон. Точно кто-то из них.  
  
В следующую секунду знакомый голос, срываясь на рыдания, заорал «Мама!», получив в ответ не менее истерическое «Майк!». Топот. Снова рыдания.  
  
Гэвин почувствовал, что губы растягиваются в слабой улыбке. Парень не пострадал. Максимум наложил в штаны. Интересно, он не помог ему, потому что испугался, или потому что Гэвин не захотел с ним говорить тогда?  
  
— Эй, — тихо раздалось над ухом. — Отпусти пистолет, Гэвин.  
  
Ствол куда-то потянуло, и он инстинктивно сжал рукоять сильнее.  
  
— Давай, все закончилось. Ты отлично сработал. Отпускай.  
  
Теплая ладонь прижалась к щеке и осторожно повернула его голову. Рядом с ним на корточках сидел Хэнк. Гэвин тупо моргал одним глазом, медленно приходя в себя. Как только схлынет адреналин, он точно развалится. Видимо, понимание этого очень ярко отразилось в его глазах, потому что Хэнк сказал:  
  
— Тебе нужно принять горизонтальное положение, пока не приехали медики.  
  
— Меня так еще ни разу никто не снимал, — еле шевеля губами, ответил Гэвин и с трудом разжал пальцы.  
  
Кажется, Хэнк фыркнул.  
  
— Тебе правда лучше лечь.  
  
— Нет, — вяло отмахнулся Гэвин. — Лучше помоги встать. Хочу уйти отсюда.  
  
Хэнк не стал с ним спорить. Гэвин мысленно благодарил его за это и за то, что не стал его жалеть. И что единственное, что он мог разглядеть, это часть чужой квартиры левым глазом. Хэнк аккуратно просунул руку между его спиной и стенкой, закинул правую руку Гэвина себе на плечо и стал медленно подниматься. Это было похоже на какой-то гребаный аттракцион — он вообще не прилагал усилий, чтобы хоть как-то держаться на ногах. Он болтался в чужих руках, как вареная макаронина.  
  
— Ого… — подивился он чужой силе. — Можешь меня на руки взять.  
  
— Могу под зад тебе дать, — проворчал Хэнк. — Будешь так рисковать, не получишь сержанта раньше сорока. Знаешь, почему?  
  
— В сержанты не берут психов? — предложил Гэвин.  
  
Сам он всегда считал, что инициатива наказуема, но проявлять ее от этого меньше не стал. Как-то раз Фаулер дал ему почитать итоги своей аттестации, там было что-то вроде: офицер с высоким интеллектом, обладает потенциальными качествами руководителя высокого ранга, самый большой недостаток — тенденция проявлять в работе самостоятельность. Также следует отметить, говорилось в том файле, что этот офицер имеет коричневый пояс по дзюдо, владеет муай-тай, и этому офицеру было указано на нежелательность применения этих приемов при исполнении служебных обязанностей. Что он с блеском игнорирует уже который год.  
  
— Трупов, Рид. В сержанты не берут трупов.  
  
Улицу наводнило человек пятьдесят. Снегопад слегка поутих, по крайней мере временно, но ветер резал открытые участки кожи, точно бритва. Они вышли под щелканье фотоаппаратов, причитания соседей, вопли любопытных журналистов и взволнованные переговоры криминалистов и медиков. Гэвина передернуло, но вовсе не от холода. Хэнк провел его сквозь ошарашенную толпу и сдал на милость санитара-андроида с усиками, как у Кларка Гейбла. Тот бегло его просканировал на предмет внутреннего кровотечения, сотрясения и сломанных ребер и хотел было упаковать на выдвижные носилки, но Гэвин наотрез отказался ехать в больницу. Лицо начало опухать и противно пульсировать, но он попадал в переделки и похуже. Пара таблеток Викодина, лед, и утром он будет почти как новый. Хэнк, который ждал его снаружи, прислонившись к открытой дверце кареты скорой помощи, от этой идеи оказался не в восторге.  
  
— Э, нет, парень. Ты едешь в больницу, — сказал он, перегородив выход своей массивной фигурой.  
  
— Я иду домой. Тут недалеко, — прогнусавил Гэвин, слабо хмыкнув, и добавил, уже обращаясь к андроиду: — Подлатаешь меня? А то у меня даже пластыря нет.  
  
Неуверенные попытки андроида уговорить его поехать в больницу доносились уже как будто издалека. Затем вовсе затихли, а онемевшее лицо взорвалось болью в тех местах, где его касались тампоны с анестетиком, стирая кровь, и теплые, нежные пальцы, запрограммированные лечить и избавлять от боли. На рассеченную черепушку даже пришлось наложить пару скобок, но из-за обезболивающего Гэвин почти ничего не почувствовал.  
  
Засунув в карман какие-то халявные колеса и вернув термоодеяло, Гэвин аккуратно шагнул к металлическим ступенькам, держась за поручень на носилках, и буквально вывалился из машины в реальность, где до это словно все стояло на паузе, и вот с его появлением снова пришло в движение. Народ так никуда и не делся. Мигалки нескольких патрульных и скорой помощи освещали улицу на несколько десятков метров в обе стороны. Журналисты, как чайки, периодически что-то выкрикивали, выбиваясь из общего гула. Гэвин поморщился, когда в глаза справа ударила вспышка. Парни Аллена косо на него поглядывали, но круче всех, конечно, косился Хэнк — он всем своим видом демонстрировал неодобрение и даже не старался этого скрыть. Гэвин повернулся к нему вполоборота, накинул капюшон и обнял себя руками, закрывая огромную прореху на джемпере. Снежный вихрь ударил куда-то в бок и швырнул в лицо ворох сухих, колючих снежинок. Сознание словно вернулось к нему, когда под разодранную одежду на груди пробрался противный, ноябрьский мороз. Он перестал слышать что-либо, кроме ветра, со свистом проносящегося по кожаному капюшону.  
  
Продолжая отворачиваться, Гэвин медленно побрел к крыльцу, чувствуя у себя за спиной чужое присутствие, ощущая чужие взгляды, будто невидимая рука тянется к нему сквозь темноту и метель. В дверях он столкнулся с патрульными, которые выводили из дома его соседей — пацан, завидев его, ткнулся лицом в бок матери и беззвучно затрясся. Должно быть, пересрался на год вперед. Вслед за ними вынесли большой черный пакет, где очевидно, лежал тот самый офицер. Вся эта нескончаемая делегация почему-то невероятно злила. Какого черта они все это время делали там? Почему, когда ему нужно всего лишь вернуться к себе домой, их вдруг всех понесло на улицу?  
  
Гэвин так и топтался на углу, не решаясь зайти, потому что каждый раз из дома кто-нибудь выходил, и в конце концов, когда компания техников из Киберлайф застряла со своей громоздкой каталкой в дверном проеме, он плюнул и спустился вниз. Стрельнул сигарету у какого-то мужика, даже не взглянув ему в лицо.  
  
— Отойдем, — раздалось со спины.  
  
Хэнк отвел его за угол, придерживая под спину. Весь кошмар, трупы, кровь и полиция остались словно где-то в другом мире. Здесь, в тени, шел снег, темной стеной высились деревья на заднем дворе, справа на соседнем участке виднелась засыпанная снегом тропинка, голубой круг света от фонаря.  
  
— Я в порядке, Хэнк, — прохрипел Гэвин, стараясь звучать бодро.  
  
Сигарета во рту дрожала, даже когда он прихватил кончик зубами. Хэнк аккуратно вытащил ее и встревоженно уставился на красный след вокруг фильтра. Потом потушил ее о стену и выкинул в сугроб.  
  
— Если ты решишь загнуться посреди ночи, у меня будут проблемы.  
  
— Ты мне не нянька, — Гэвин резко вскинул голову и отшатнулся, не удержав равновесия, хорошо, что Хэнк успел схватить его за локоть.  
  
— Нет, — ответил он жестким тоном, в котором сквозило все презрение старого служаки к неблагодарным сосункам. — Я твой напарник.  
  
Он сильнее сжал пальцы на его локте, будто пытался донести мысль через прикосновение. Это злило так сильно, что заслуживало место в дневнике гнева. Но Гэвин не понимал, что именно так его взбесило. Возможно, то, что теперь с ним носятся, как с пасхальным яйцом.  
  
— Это ненадолго, — выплюнул он, вырвал руку из хватки и быстрым, неловким шагом направился домой.  
  


***

  
  
В бар Джимми предположительно захаживала половина отставных копов из департамента, Гэвин мог поклясться, что видел рожи этих ребят на почетных досках в главном холле или даже в срочных новостях. Хотя после того количества бухла, которое он в себя влил, это с таким же успехом могли быть участники местных группировок. Отбитая черепушка могла сыграть с человеком злую шутку, если не быть начеку.  
  
Рассеянно теребя хрен знает какую по счету кружку пива, Гэвин обвел глазами небольшое темное помещение. Большую его часть занимала барная стойка, битком набитая и подозрительно шумная для этого дня, дым висел коромыслом. В музыке перемежались хип-хоп и древний глэм-метал типа Мотли Крю. Он невольно прислушался к разговору по соседству.  
  
— Я слышал, теперь они смогут усыновлять детей, — сказал какой-то мужик, у него был сильный южный акцент, а голос звучал гневно и одновременно испуганно.  
  
Гэвин повернул голову и увидел здорового лысого деда с пьяным румянцем и его собеседника, отличающегося от лысого только наличием усов и буйной рыжей шевелюры.  
  
— Кто сможет? — спросил Гэвин, налегая грудью на стойку.  
  
Лысый мужик повернулся и смерил его недоверчивым взглядом.  
  
— Простите, — заплетающимся языком сказал Гэвин. — Я случайно услышал. Так кто там кого усыновил?  
  
— Андроиды, — повторил мужик. — Теперь этим пластмассовым куклам можно усыновлять живых детей. Если бы не этот ебаный парад, я бы всех их перестрелял.  
  
Точно, завтра же этот ебаный парад. Собеседник лысого, одетый в джинсовый жилет, походил на пропитого рокера-головореза, откинувшегося как минимум вчера. Он сверлил Гэвина взглядом, посасывая горлышко бутылки, словно вот-вот отгрызет ее к чертям собачьим.  
  
— О-о-о, — понимающе протянул Гэвин, отсалютовав ему кружкой, но потом прищурился и спросил: — Как ты говоришь, твое имя?  
  
— Никак, говнюк. Самое время тебе отвалить. Бухай дальше и помалкивай.  
  
Гэвин довольно улыбнулся, так что глаза закрылись сами собой. Потом он опрокинул в себя почти полную кружку пива, оглушительно рыгнув, и приготовился заводить друзей.  
  
— А хочешь узнать мое имя? — спросил он и, облокотившись на стойку, заявил: — Гэвин Рид. Полиция Детройта.  
  
Лысый, который уже было забил на него, снова обернулся и на этот раз расплылся в неторопливой ухмылке, словно только и ждал, что до него кто-нибудь доебется.  
  
— Думаешь, ты такой крутой, Гэвин Рид? — гаденько ухмыльнулся он, поигрывая мышцами.  
  
— Ты себе не представляешь, насколько.  
  
В воздухе уже почти запахло жареным, но потом кто-то сильно ткнул его в бок, на блестящую, липкую стойку упали купюры, а вместо лысого мужика вдруг образовался Андерсон. Похоже, заварушка откладывалась.  
  
— А, Хэнк, — махнул ему Джимми. — Тебе как обычно?  
  
Гэвин растерял всю браваду и желание хорошенько съездить этому амбалу по морде. Хэнк отрицательно мотнул головой бармену и уставился в телевизор, будто на полном серьезе приперся в бар смотреть матч. На нем была расстегнутая парка с мехом на капюшоне, вся в мелких капельках растаявшего снега.  
  
— Что за повод? — спросил Хэнк, кивнув на пустую кружку, которую Гэвин придерживал ладонью.  
  
Переведя взгляд на купюры, Гэвин вдруг понял, что это за него. Он растопырил пальцы на левой руке, словно хотел наехать, но передумал и смиренно положил ее на столешницу, сдаваясь.  
  
— А он нужен? — вскинув бровь, спросил он.  
  
— Могу предложить один, — серьезно ответил Хэнк.  
  
— И какой?  
  
— Они взяли пацана на границе. Признался во всем еще в машине.  
  
— Требовал адвоката? — икнув, спросил Гэвин.  
  
— Нет, но… — Хэнк помедлил, сомневаясь. — Адвоката ему предоставит Камски.  
  
— О как. И что ему надо?  
  
— Понятия не имею, но пусть лучше парня подберет этот поехавший гений, чем свора гангстеров, которые смогут использовать его в своих целях.  
  
— А Камски он нужен разносить шампанское?  
  
— Камски не террорист.  
  
— Это как посмотреть, — загадочно протянул Гэвин. — Джимми, повтори мне.  
  
— Ну нет, приятель, — тут же встрял Хэнк. — Тебе хватит, завтра большой день.  
  
— Опять встреча анонимных психопатов? — заржал Гэвин, но его смех тут же превратился в глубокий хрипящий кашель. Ребра немедленно отозвались острой болью, и он заткнулся.  
  
— Почти.  
  
Хэнк встал со стула. Гэвина дернуло следом, он просто слетел со своего нагретого насеста, подталкиваемый сзади неведомой силой, у которой, конечно же, было имя, и окунулся в водоворот из хмурых рож, неоновых вывесок и экранов телевизоров, как в холодную воду в жаркий день. Только сейчас этот водоворот не вызывал ничего, кроме тошноты.  
  
Андерсон потащил его к выходу, как напакостившую псину. Это превращалось в ебучую традицию.  
  
— Слепой не должен следовать за безумным, — сообщил Гэвин, когда входная дверь тихо скрипнула, а в горле резко запершило от холодного воздуха. — Зрячий не должен следовать за бухим.  
  
После этих слов он споткнулся и чуть не клюнул мордой в обледенелый асфальт. Хэнк чудом успел схватить его за шиворот. Новая куртка выдержала и не треснула по швам, чему Гэвин невероятно обрадовался.  
  
— Иисусе, — проворчал Хэнк. — Открой хотя бы один глаз.  
  
— Куда ты меня тащишь?  
  
— Почти пришли. Давай, шагай, шагай, — Хэнк осторожно подтолкнул его вперед, придерживая теплой рукой за шею.  
  
Они прошлись немного в сторону Третьей авеню. Сразу за светофором стоял припаркованный ретрокар Хэнка, на котором уже успел образоваться неравномерный слой из рассыпчатого снега, похожий на плесень. Подойдя к машине, Гэвин полез в карманы, выудил из левого полупустую пачку и достал сигарету.  
  
— Есть зажигалка? — спросил он, не найдя своей, и оперся задницей на капот, щурясь от ветра.  
  
Хэнк его разглядывал пару секунд, затем подошел и протянул зажигалку. Чиркнул ей, и Гэвин припал к руке Хэнка, закрывая ее ладонями, чтобы не погас огонек. Его немного шатало, но свежий воздух немного привел его в чувства. Прикурив, он похлопал ладонью по ржавой колымаге, приглашая посидеть рядом.  
  
— Не хочу морозить поясницу.  
  
— Что с ней?  
  
— Старая спортивная травма.  
  
— Смотрел бейсбол и рванулся за пультом? — хмыкнул Гэвин.  
  
Хэнк покачал головой, будто не верил в происходящее.  
  
— Это странно, — сказал он, открывая водительскую дверь.  
  
— Что странно?  
  
— Живу и пытаюсь понять, как к такому долбоебу можно проникнуться симпатией.  
  
— Бог в помощь, — Гэвин сипло засмеялся, но потом до него дошло.  
  
Он потер веки, опустив голову — не хотелось светить покрасневшей физиономией, пусть даже градус опьянения благополучно скрывал румянец смущения за румянцем нескольких выпитых пинт пива. Почему-то эта фраза задела за живое.  
  
— Садись, поехали.  
  
— Если мы заглохнем посреди нихуя на твоем катафалке, за такси платишь ты, — сделав пьяный пируэт на замерзшей лужице, Гэвин схватился за ручку пассажирской дверцы и дернул на себя, проваливаясь во все еще нагретый салон.  
  
Хэнк не стал отвечать на его выпад, вместо этого он сказал:  
  
— Тебе стоит сходить на парад с нами завтра.  
  
— С нами? — непонимающе сощурился Гэвин и дернул на себя ремень безопасности, тот поддался только с третьего раза.  
  
— Коннор возвращается. Я сказал ему, что ты, возможно, присоединишься.  
  
— Ни за что. Забыл? Я их всех ненавижу.  
  
— Где-нибудь в двенадцать. Потом можно пообедать в «Меркьюри».  
  
Хэнк завел тачку, и из колонок ударил совершенно неадекватный хэви-метал, грянув по ушам оглушительным гитарным запилом. Очевидно, решив, что Гэвина сейчас хватит удар, что было вовсе не далеко от истины, Хэнк прикрутил громкость.  
  
Они выехали на Третью и какое-то время молчали, слушая еле слышные за работой мотора вопли Рыцарей Черной Смерти.  
  
— Нет, — пробубнил Гэвин, когда почувствовал, что вот-вот отключится. — Сначала в «Меркьюри». Сначала бургеры, старик, а потом твои любимые жестянки.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
